Amabam Amo Amabo
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Yaoi, AU abad pertengahan. Seorang iblis berambut putih menghancurkan keluarganya. Iblis berambut putih yang sama merengkuh hatinya. Sebagai seorang ahli ilusi, ia sangat tahu bahwa perasaannya ini bukanlah sebuah kepalsuan. Translated fic. Tamat Omake.
1. I Pewaris Darah Estraneo yang Terakhir

**Title:** Amabam - Amo - Amabo.

**Characters/Pairings:** reversible! Byakuran x Mukuro

**Ratings:** T...atau M?

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary: **Yaoi, AU abad pertengahan. Seorang iblis berambut putih menghancurkan keluarganya. Iblis berambut putih yang sama merengkuh hatinya. Sebagai seorang ahli ilusi, ia sangat tahu bahwa perasaannya ini bukanlah sebuah kepalsuan. Translated fic.

**Warnings:** AU fantasi sejarah; agak diksi yang agak lebay; anti-heroes; seks di bawah umur & pemerkosaan semi-grafis; kekerasan bertema berat dengan sedikit gore, termasuk kematian banyak OC; beberapa kilas balik.

**Setting: **Sebagian besar di Italia pada abad pertengahan awal abad ke-15, sepertiga di Roma Kuno pada abad ke-1 dan beberapa lagi yang tidak terlalu relevan.

**Notes: **Meskipun 'Estraneo' adalah canon, nama 'Eugenio' adalah nama yang dibuat-buat, pengarang asli tidak tahu nama Mukuro yang seharusnya sebelum ia dipanggil 'Rokudou Mukuro'. Mukuro dan Byakuran adalah orang Italia di fic ini, dan untuk membuat suasana lebih ke-Italia-an, mantra Byakuran dibuat dalam bahasa Latin dan teknik Mukuro yang Six Paths of Reincarnation dibuat menjadi Nine Layers of Hell, sesuai Dante's Inferno; angka Jepang akan diganti dengan angka Romawi, dan cara teknik ini bekerja berbeda dengan yang ada di canon. Untuk alasan ini, nama 'Rokudou', yang berarti 'enam alam' dalam bahasa Jepang, berubah menjadi 'Novestrati', yang berarti 'sembilan lapisan' dalam bahasa Italia. Dia akan disebut 'Vindice Mukuro Novestrati' di samping 'Eugenio Estraneo' di fic ini. 'Vindice' berarti 'pembalas' dalam bahasa Italia; 'Mukuro' berarti 'mayat' dalam bahasa Jepang; 'Byakuran' berarti 'anggrek putih', juga dalam bahasa Jepang. Bagi mereka yang kurang akrab dengan tata bahasa Italia, 'Estranei', 'Gessi', dan 'Vongole' merupakan bentuk jamak dari 'Estraneo', 'Gesso', dan 'Vongola'.

**Dedicated to: **kalian semua, wahai reader maupun author KHR Indo. Penerjemah berharap kalian bisa lebih mencintai 10069 setelah membaca ini. Atau membaca fic aslinya.

**Disclaimer:** Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!, IDespiseTragedy owns For the Love of Hell.

**

* * *

**

**"****Untuk seorang anak kecil tak berdaya yang seluruh dunianya - rumah dan keluarga - telah tumbang, tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan daripada _segalanya_.****"**

**~ Amabam - Amo - Amabo ~**

**I. Pewaris ****Darah Estraneo yang Terakhir**

**

* * *

**

"Demi Tuhan yang penyayang, tolong jangan bunuh saya; anak-anak saya masih membutuhkan—" Permintaan belas kasih itu akan terus berlanjut jika saja tenggorakannya tidak digorok oleh sang pembunuh, yang, dengan ekspresi datar, menjawab, "Aku tidak mengenal Tuhan."

Permintaan macam itu tidak hanya berasal dari satu mulut, tidak. Sebenarnya, itulah adalah permintaan kedua ratus tiga puluh delapan untuk hari itu - dan, seperti pendahulunya, tidak dikabulkan. Bangsawan dan orang miskin, perempuan dan anak-anak, muda dan tua - semua orang tanpa kecuali mati di tangan Vindice Mukuro Novestrati.

Mukuro adalah anak muda yang belum melewati musim panas keenamnya ketika ia sendiri selamat dari pembantaian keluarganya. Baik Tuhan maupun rahmat-Nya telah lama melepaskan diri dari kehidupannya; tidak mempedulikannya ketika dia menangis putus asa memanggil mereka hampir sembilan tahun sebelumnya. Sejak saat itu, setiap kali dia membunuh seseorang, ia selalu membayangkan seperti apa ekspresi orang yang membunuh keluarganya sementara dia menggorok leher korbannya.

Melihat tangannya terpercik darah, Mukuro merenung. Dia tidak lebih baik daripada orang keji yang telah membantai keluarganya. Dia telah menuai ribuan nyawa saat memasuki usia remaja, semua demi mengasah keahliannya untuk mengalahkan orang yang telah mencabut kebahagiaan hidupnya.

_Sama seperti malam itu,_ ingatannya mengingat kembali kapan terakhir kali ia dipanggil 'Eugenio Estraneo'.

Di bawah tabir kegelapan, ketika kekuasaan lain tidur nyenyak, maka para Estranei mengalami pembantaian mereka. Ini adalah kali pertama sejak nama 'Estraneo' diangkat statusnya menjadi bangsawan. _Dan_ yang terakhir.

Tidak ada sekutu datang untuk menolong. Tidak satu jiwa pun yang tahu tentang kehancuran keluarga terkenal sampai sang kastil diterangi oleh api satu jam sebelum fajar menyibak jubah sinabarnya di atas kubah surga. Pembantaian massal hanya berlangsung singkat seperti permainan anak-anak.

Jeritan dan permohonan bergema di menara-menara yang mulai runtuh, melewati bibir dari kerabat, pembantu, dan penjaga Eugenio kecil. Semuanya masuk ke telinga kanan dan keluar ke telinga kiri seseorang yang tak dikenal. Beberapa dayang, penyanyi, juru masak dan pembersih kandang kuda berusaha untuk kabur. Lainnya berdiri gagah untuk menghadapinya. Sang malaikat maut menyeringai sambil membunuh mereka tanpa membeda-bedakan.

Duke Estraneo membela kehormatannya seberani yang dia bisa, hanya untuk menemui Kematian. Istrinya mengumpulkan semua anaknya yang tersisa sambil menangis, mencoba menghindarkan mereka dari kebinasaan yang ditimbulkan dari tangan sang perampas nyawa: anak pertama dan kedua baru saja dibunuh bersama dengan ayah mereka sementara mereka berusaha untuk membantu dia. Anak lelaki dan perempuan-nya yang tersisa tersembunyi dalam sebuah ruangan yang jalan rahasianya dapat diakses dari bawah meja kerja sang Duke, di dalam kamar tidur. Dalam kebingungan yang mengikuti mereka, putrinya - putri favoritnya dan yang paling bungsu - terlupakan. Sang Duchess ini hampir menjerit ketika dia menyadari hal ini dan bergegas menyembunyikan sang bayi di dalam peti kayu terdekat. Sang pembunuh manusia itu telah datang mendekat, tidak ada waktu untuk membuka kembali ruang tersebut.

Seperti upaya sia-sia lainnya, dia tidak lebih beruntung dari yang lain. Kepergiannya ke akhirat diputuskan hanya dalam hitungan detik setelah pria tanpa ampun tersebut masuk ke dalam kamar tidur. Ketika kehidupan mulai meninggalkannya, dan dia tubuh yang hampir tak bernyawa itu runtuh ke tempat tidur, ia melihat bahwa anak keempatnya masih tidur, tidak terganggu oleh semua pertikaian, obat yang ia minum malam sebelumnya memiliki sebuah efek obat tidur yang cukup kuat. Dia, Eugenio, menderita demam, dan karena alasan itulah, ia tidur di kamar ayahnya dan bukan kamarnya sendiri, bersama-sama dengan saudara-saudaranya, hari ini. Sang Duchess meneteskan air mata terakhir hidupnya: kalau saja ia bisa menjadi ibu yang lebih baik dan menemukannya lebih cepat, kehidupan anak muda yang tak berdosa tersebut masih bisa diselamatkan.

Eugenio terbangun karena bunyi sebuah benda jatuh di atasnya - ibunya. Sebuah lubang tertinggal di perutnya dan di antara jari-jarinya terletak sebuah rosario dengan manik-manik batu giok yang berubah warna menjadi merah rubi, ternoda oleh darah segarnya sendiri: dia tentu sedang berdoa ketika sang pembunuh mengambil hidupnya.

Mukuro masih ingat, sangat jelas, bagaimana rambut putih sang pembunuh berkilauan dalam cahaya api yang bertengger di dinding, kontras dengan latar belakang kegelapan. Lelaki bengis yang berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan itu mengambil hati sang Duchess dari perutnya dan menghancurkannya di depan kedua matanya. Dengan senyumnya, entah bagaimana langit-langit berkubah sepia tampak lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Pada saat itu, Eugenio yang berusia kurang dari enam tahun bahkan tidak berani untuk bernapas. Ketakutan mengambil alih tubuhnya, yang dia bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menatap adegan berdarah itu.

Berikutnya, anak kesepuluh dan yang paling bungsu dari keluarga Estranei harus menghadapi kematian: tempat persembunyiannya itu panas dan lembab, dan suara tangisnya memberitahu lokasi keberadaannya. Si pembunuh berambut salju itu sangat senang melihat apa yang telah tersembunyi di dalam peti. Dia mengangkat putri kelima sang Duke tinggi-tinggi di udara, dengan cara yang sama seperti yang ayahnya pernah lakukan kepadanya. Kemudian, setelah sebuah senyum lega menghiasi wajah si bayi, ia melepaskannya sepenuhnya. Dia menginjak kepalanya begitu ia menyentuh lantai, sebelum dia bisa mengucapkan teriakan lainnya. Tak lama, aliran darah, yang berasal dari kepalanya, mengairi lantai batu.

Saat itulah sang pembasmi melihat sekilas bros di lantai. Mengetahui bahwa semua anak-anak sang Duke memakai bros yang sama, sang malaikat pencabut nyawa mendapat kesimpulan bahwa mereka semestinya bersembunyi di ruang rahasia dan pintu masuk ke ruang itu terletak di suatu tempat di dekat sana: bros tersebut pasti terjatuh ketika anak-anak itu bergegas untuk bersembunyi.

Tujuh menit adalah waktu yang diperlukan sang pembasmi untuk menemukan pintu gerendelnya. Dalam hitungan detik setelah ia turun melalui tangga, jeritan balita dan remaja terdengar dari ruang bawah tanah. Semuanya terjadi dalam waktu singkat- tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, batang tenggorokan mereka telah dipotong sebelum mereka bisa menyelesaikan teriakan mereka.

Eugenio yang berusia enam setengah tahun menyaksikan peristiwa mengerikan berikutnya dari tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak bisa memastikan apakah lelaki gila itu tahu bahwa ia masih hidup; ia terlalu takut untuk memastikan hal itu. Dalam hati, ia memanggil Tuhan. Namun, Sang Pencipta Langit dan Bumi tidak memberikan jawaban.

Anak kecil itu memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan menahan napas sementara si pembantai keluarganya kembali muncul dari ruang rahasia; wajah, tangan, dan pakaian sang pencincang ternoda oleh darah korbannya. Selepas ia meninggalkan ruangan itu, sang malaikat maut berambut putih tersebut bergerak dalam suksesi cepat dari satu korban ke yang lain, meninggalkan jejak darah dalam rombongannya dan dengan demikian menyeka sisa-sisa dari Estranei. Yang ada hanyalah darah, darah, dan darah kemanapun ia melangkah. Hanya tawa kemenangannya yang menggema melalui lorong-lorong.

Anak kecil itu terlalu takut untuk meninggalkan tempat tidur ayahnya; selain itu, masih ada kesempatan untuk bertahan hidup jika si pembantai berasumsi kalau dia sudah mati - kanopi tempat tidur yang muat untuk empat orang milik ayahnya tentu telah membantu dalam menghalangi pandangan si pembunuh - jadi sebaiknya ia terus berpura-pura seperti itu. Namun demikian, tak lama setelahnya, hembusan asap dan udara panas mendesak anak keempat dari sang Duke untuk pergi: si pembunuh gila itu pasti sudah membakar benteng tersebut sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sementara ia bergegas menuju pintu keluar, Eugenio melewati mayat orang-orang yang ia tahu. Ada yang tanpa kepala, dan hanya dikenali dari atribut tubuh mereka; yang lain memiliki lubang di dada atau perut. Anak kecil itu terus berlari dan berlari. Memercikkan kolam darah di bawah kakinya. Tidak ada lagi ayahnya yang siap melindungi dirinya, tidak ada ibunya yang akan menenangkannya dari penderitaan itu, tidak ada lagi saudara untuk berbagi kesedihannya, dan bahkan tidak pengikut untuk membantunya dalam cara apa pun, sang pewaris darah Estranei yang terakhir mencari Bapa dari umat manusia. Namun, tidak peduli seberapa keras si anak meratap, yang mereka sebut sebagai suatu keberadaan yang mahatahu dan berada dimana saja itu tidak bisa ditemukan.

Setelah ia tiba di luar, masih terbatuk keras karena abu, dan dengan api terefleksikan oleh kedua bola matanya yang mengalirkan air mata, Eugenio Estraneo bersumpah: satu hari ia akan membunuh pembunuh gila itu dan membakarnya, seperti ia membakar benteng dan semua mayat di dalamnya pada malam itu. Ini tidak akan mudah, musuhnya adalah orang yang telah membunuh ratusan orang sendirian. Namun, entah dengan cara baik atau jahat, asalkan tujuannya tercapai pada akhirnya, hidupnya sendiri adalah harga yang rendah untuk membayar.

Eugenio menggenggam sedikit tanah. Di sini, sore tadi, anak-anak bersenang-senang menyambut hari pertama musim semi. Dia, anak keempat dari Duke Estraneo, telah terlibat dalam permainan pedang kayu dengan saudara-saudaranya yang pertama, ketiga dan kelima. Anak tertua kedua adalah seorang anak yang terlalu rajin yang lebih suka mencurahkan waktu untuk membaca manuskrip daripada melibatkan diri dalam kegiatan outdoor sedangkan yang keenam tengah tidur siang di bawah pohon rindang di dekatnya. Di bawah pohon yang sama, tiga saudari mereka tengah menonton, kecuali satu termuda, terbuai dalam pelukan ibu mereka, yang tengah mengintip dari belakang sebuah machicolation.

Memberikan satu lirikan terakhir di benteng terracotta yang merupakan bagian dari kastil keluarganya, sang pewaris darah Estraneo terakhir memasukkan tanah yang digenggamnya ke dalam kantong kulit, yang di kemudian hari tidak pernah terlepas darinya.

Dengan demikian, garis keturunan Estranei yang terkenal tinggal menjadi sejarah.

Sejak saat itu, anak kecil itu telah mengembara, belajar bagaimana cara untuk bertahan hidup sendiri. Dia bergabung dengan sebuah kelompok perampok dan belajar cara kerja mereka yang kotor. Dia tidak repot-repot untuk mencoba memohon biara apapun untuk melindungi dia dalamnya, karena ia tidak lagi memiliki iman terhadap Tuhan yang telah meninggalkan dia pada saat ia membutuhkan-Nya.

Dia mencoba mengunjungi Istana Vongola - pusat administrasi kerajaan di mana kekuasaan ayahnya yang seorang Duke adalah bagian dari kerajaan itu - untuk meminta bantuan dalam usahanya untuk melakukan pembalasan. Namun demikian, karena tidak mengenali pakaian compang-camping anak kecil itu, para penjaga menganggapnya sebagai seorang anak petani yang mencari raja untuk lelucon belaka dan mengusirnya tanpa basa-basi. Hal itu menjadi pelajaran pertama Estraneo kecil bahwa orang melarat ditakdirkan untuk tidak memiliki sahabat.

Untuk seorang anak kecil tak berdaya yang seluruh dunianya - rumah dan keluarga - telah tumbang, tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan daripada _segalanya_. Pohon-pohon tampak lebih tinggi, kerikil terasa lebih tajam; langit tampak lebih gelap; bahkan orang asing di jalan terdengar lebih kurang ajar. Daripada takut, ia sebaiknya menakut-nakuti dunia, pikir anak itu. Oleh karena itu, setelah ia membuang nama Eugenio Estraneo, yang tersisa dari relik kemuliaan masa lalu itu mengadopsi nama yang cukup menakutkan di telinga musuh-musuhnya . '_Vindice_' atau 'pembalas dendam' menjadi nama pertamanya; ia adalah sebuah keberadaan yang hidup semata-mata untuk membalas dendam.

Vindice melakukan pembunuhan pertamanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam setelah ia selamat dari peristiwa pembantaian itu. Dia merampas dari yang telah mati beberapa jam setelah itu, dan dari yang hidup, beberapa hari setelahnya. Dia belajar bagaimana merampok, meskipun tidak berhasil pada usaha pertamanya, karena apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang anak menghadapi lawan orang dewasa?

Saat itulah ia memanfaatkan dengan baik apa yang mengalir di dalam darahnya: susunan genetika Estraneo memberikannya kekuatan pengendalian pikiran - ilusi yang paling ampuh. Dengan cara ini ia telah membuat beberapa orang taat kepadanya. Seorang penjual makanan akan memberikannya makanan gratis. Seorang penjahit akan mengongkosi dia. Seorang penjudi akan mengungkapkan kepadanya kelicikan dan kecurangan. Seorang pencopet akan menunjukkan kepadanya bagaimana cara merampok dengan benar.

Yang terbaik dari guru-gurunya kebetulan adalah seorang _rounin_ malang - seorang samurai tak bertuan dari negeri timur yang jauh – yang terdampar karena gelombang terelakkan laut menggelora, dan darinya ia belajar memegang senjata, terutama trident. Setelah itu, '_Mukuro_', yang berarti 'mayat' menjadi nama tengahnya; dia, bagaimanapun juga, tidak lebih dari mayat bernapas yang kebahagiaan hidupnya telah dirampas darinya.

Nama terakhirnya _'Novestrati'_ atau 'sembilan-lapisan,' berasal dari latihan-latihan yang ia lakukan sendiri untuk membuat ilusi realistis nan hidup dari sembilan lapisan neraka.

Kekejaman lain - pencurian, penyelundupan, pemfitnahan, menodai, memperkosa, menyiksa - ia lakukan atas dasar rasa ingin tahu dan bukan karena kebutuhan. Pada usia sebelas tahun, tak ada satu kejahatan pun yang belum Mukuro coba, tidak satupun dari semua itu yang membawa ketenangan batin lebih dari membunuh. Vindice Mukuro Novestrati telah menjadi pembantai termuda di seluruh negeri sebelum mencapai usia remaja dan manusia gemetar ketika namanya disebut.

**

* * *

**

**To be continue**

**"Akhirnya kau datang, Vindice Mukuro Novestrati, atau harus kusebut kau sebagai Eugenio, putra dari Adalberto Estraneo?"**

**II. Perselisihan antara Sang Lili Putih dan Pembela Chthonic  
**

* * *

...sumpah, translate-nya susah banget *headdesk*

Maaf Byakuran kelihatan super sadis begini. Kalau baca yang aslinya pasti tau deh kenapa dia begitu.

Anyway, mind to review? :3


	2. II Perselisihan antara Sang Lili Putih

W-wah, saya ga nyangka langsung dapat respon O.O; Makasih! ;w;

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, berikut chapter 2! ^o^b

**Warnings:** AU fantasi sejarah; agak diksi yang agak lebay; anti-heroes; seks di bawah umur & pemerkosaan semi-grafis; kekerasan bertema berat dengan sedikit gore, termasuk kematian banyak OC; beberapa kilas balik.

**Dedicated to: **kalian semua, wahai reader maupun author KHR Indo. Penerjemah berharap kalian bisa lebih mencintai 10069 setelah membaca ini. Atau membaca fic aslinya.

**Disclaimer:** Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!, IDespiseTragedy owns For the Love of Hell.

**

* * *

**

**_"Aku tidak memiliki Tuhan; karena aku akan menjadi Tuhan."_**

**~ Amabam - Amo - Amabo ~**

**II. ****Perselisihan antara Sang Lili Putih dan Pembela Chthonic**

**

* * *

**

Sekarang, berusia empat belas tahun dan delapan bulan, Mukuro yakin dia bisa menang atas pembunuh keluarganya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sendiri telah menjalani sembilan lapisan neraka selama hampir sembilan tahun pelatihan. Selain itu, ia juga bisa memanggil Owl Mist atau _Gufo della Foschia_ - seekor burung yang terbuat dari kabut ciptaannya sendiri untuk tujuan spionase. Kemiripan luar burung itu tidak berbeda dari burung hantu putih lain pada umumnya, kecuali satu mata biru dan satu mata merahnya, tetapi ia bisa menghilang menjadi kabut pada saat bahaya atau hanya untuk kenyamanan.

Kenyataannya, hari ini, Mist Owl-nya yang dapat diandalkan itu, yang dikirim sebelas hari sebelumnya untuk mencari si bangsat menjijikkan yang telah menghapuskan para Estranei, kembali. Segera setelah sang burung bertengger di lengannya, Mukuro menatap mata burung hantu dan mengasimilasikan semua informasi yang diperlukan melalui komunikasi non-verbal.

Setelah terbang selama beberapa hari, burung itu memata-matai seorang pria yang tampak persis sama seperti pembunuh para Estranei sembilan tahun sebelumnya, tidak tampak bertambah tua seharipun. Orang ini, yang dikenal sebagai Byakuran, yang ternyata menjadi raja dari kerajaan Millefiore, sedang membeli pir di pasar. Tidak seperti raja pada umumnya, raja ini sering meninggalkan takhtanya sesuka hatinya, menyamarkan dirinya dengan pakaian orang biasa untuk mengisi waktu luangnya: membunuh manusia.

Dengan asumsi bahwa ia adalah adik dari sang pembunuh, dan bahwa pengamatan lebih lanjut akan mengantarkannya kepadanya, sang burung hantu tidak mengubah target. Sang raja tampak jinak dan tidak berbahaya sampai dia melihat arah si burung hantu. Itu adalah pandangan yang mengubah Juli terpanas ke Januari terdingin dan, karena waspada, Gufo della Foschia lalu segera terbang menjauh.

Tanpa penundaan lebih lanjut, Mukuro pergi menuju ke kota tempat Byakuran singgah. Setiap langkah yang diambil sang perampok membujuknya untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Tahun-tahun penantian akan segera diakhiri. Akhirnya, ia akan membuktikan bahwa ia bukan lagi seorang anak yang terlalu takut untuk menggerakan ototnya selama pembantaian. Dia mencapai tempat tujuannya dua hari kemudian.

Pada sebuah padang rumput di perbatasan kota, di mana rumput begitu hijau bagaikan zamrud di atas tanah dan awan yang melayang tenang di atas langit, berdiri pria yang sangat ingin ia temui; jubah berompi dengan riangnya menggelembung karena angin . Senyumnya ramah, namun, auranya, liar. Tidak ada keraguan lagi: tidak peduli apa tipu muslihat yang ia terapkan untuk memalsukan usianya, pria ini membawa bau darah kemanapun ia pergi dan memang dialah orang yang telah menumbangkan para Estranei.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Vindice Mukuro Novestrati, atau harus kusebut kau sebagai Eugenio, putra dari Adalberto Estraneo?"

Mukuro tidak memiliki firasat tentang bagaimana lawannya tahu mengenai identitasnya, tetapi memilih melempar pisau sebagai pengganti ucapan salam. Dengan selang tahun-tahun yang panjang, ingatannya yang kuat memelihara rasa permusuhan terhadap pembunuh keluarganya yang amat sangat dalam.

Sementara menghindari pisau-pisau, sang raja di antara para Millefiori menyapanya lagi, "Sembilan tahun telah berselang sejak terakhir kali kita bertatap muka satu sama lain."

Sang boothaler* mengaktivasi lapisan pertama neraka: The Heathens atau lapisan bagi orang-orang kafir. Begitu angka Romawi "I" muncul di mata kanannya, realitas adalah dibengkokan. Padang rumput menghilang dari pandangan; sebuah limbo muncul menggantikan. Bumi tempat mereka berdiri dan langit di atas lenyap menjadi kehampaan. Siapa pun yang terjebak di dalamnya akan kehilangan pikirannya, melupakan tujuan hidupnya dan dengan demikian akan sangat mudah untuk dikendalikan pikirannya. Mereka yang telah meninggalkan keyakinan agama mereka adalah target sempurna dan Mukuro tidak bisa melihat mengapa pembunuh berdarah dingin sepertinya tidak termasuk dalam kategori ini.

Byakuran masih berdiri tak bergerak di tempat ketika Mukuro menyapanya. "Jelaskan padaku mengapa kau tidak bertambah tua."

"Ah, kita baru sebentar bertemu kembali dan sudah kau telah menanyakan pertanyaan yang begitu pribadi?" goda sang raja.

Menyipitkan matanya, Mukuro langsung menarik mundur. Kadang-kadang, ketika sang target memiliki kemauan yang kuat, alam neraka pertama tidak akan mempengaruhi dia. Oleh karena itu, setelah mengaktifkan dunia kedua, The Lustful** atau alam hasrat, dan sang perampok muda berusaha untuk mengungkap rahasia lawannya dengan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

Dalam dunia itu, didorong oleh nafsu, si korban seharusnya akan mematuhinya bagaikan seorang budak, terlepas dari betapa tak tertahankannya permintaan itu. Namun demikian, ia mendengar bisikan _"O sensus mihi, noli egredi!"_ ("Wahai perasaanku, tolaklah keinginan untuk keluar itu!") dari mulut Byakuran.

_'Rupanya raja ini juga merangkap sebagai penyihir_;_ benar-benar bakat merepotkan yang tersembunyi di balik penampilannya yang menyerupai seorang Cherub_!' duga Mukuro. Jengkel, sang ahli ilusi tidak memiliki pilihan selain mencoba sembilan lapisan neraka satu per satu untuk mencari kelemahan lawannya.

"Oh, aku mengerti." Byakuran membuat komentar ringan ketika perutnya mulai bergemuruh saat mereka berada di dunia ilusi ketiga Mukuro: The Gluttonous, atau alam bagi mereka yang rakus. Membelai perutnya, sang penyihir kemudian merapal, _"Satis habeam_." (_"Semoga saya merasa puas."_) dan suara gemuruh itu berhenti.

Kali ini, Mukuro melihat Byakuran menyentuh cincinnya sebelum mengucapkan mantranya. Meskipun kebanyakan penyihir wanita dan penyihir lelaki menggunakan tongkat, beberapa orang menggunakan jimat sebagai pengganti. Sang perampok berambut nila itu kemudian bertekad untuk membuat cincin tersebut berada di luar jangkauan sang raja.

Untuk melawan The Avaricious - lapisan neraka keempat atau alam bagi mereka yang serakah - Byakuran merapal, "_Tempus optatem debit; dura!_" (_"Waktu akan mengabulkan keinginan; bertahan!"_)

Namun, kali ini sang ahli ilusi tidak membiarkan ilusinya sebagai satu-satunya serangan darinya. Dia menyambar cepat dalam upaya untuk merebut atau menghancurkan cincin itu. Lawannya menyadari hal ini dan menghindar, membuat Mukuro kecewa, begitu licin dan cepat. Begitu halusnya langkah kaki mereka melangkah sehingga rumput bahkan tidak bergemerisik saat mereka melangkah, terlibat satu sama lain dalam sebuah tarian mematikan.

Ilusi chthonic kelima Mukuro, The Wrath atau alam murka, tidak berhasil juga. Byakuran bahkan tidak perlu untuk membalas mantranya, ia hanya tersenyum ... begitu manis sehingga tampak berbahaya. Tak satu pun terjangan trident Mukuro mampu memukulnya.

Angka Romawi di mata Mukuro sudah menunjukkan 'VI' saat Byakuran berucap, _"Non sine Deo sum; Deus ero"_ (_"Aku tidak memiliki Tuhan; karena aku akan menjadi Tuhan"_) dan karenanya ilusi The Heretics atau alam tempat orang-orang bid'ah itu dihapuskan.

Satu gerakan cepat dari Byakuran dan trident Mukuro terlempar dari tangannya, mendarat beberapa meter jauh dari pemiliknya. Beralih ke kaki dan tangan mereka, sang ahli ilusi bertemu mage dalam sebuah bentrokan. Gerakan keduanya cepat; gerakan keduanya mematikan. Jikalau yang muda menyerang, yang lebih tua akan menghindari; jikalau yang muda menerjang, yang lebih tua akan menghindarinya. Pertaruangan mereka telah meningkat ke titik di mana mereka perlahan-lahan mengitari satu sama lain, berayun, bertahan, menyerang, memutar pinggang dan berputar pada kaki mereka; tangan mereka menjadi gerakan-gerakan buram, dan duel mereka menjadi seperti terpsichorean, begitu menakjubkan bagai kabut itu sendiri, namun begitu melingkupi segalanya bagaikan langit.

Serangan terjadi, begitu pula serangan balik, fluiditas pada lengan dan kecepatan membuat sulit untuk melihat dengan jelas di mana satu penyerang akan menyerang yang lain. Di tengah-tengah halauan dan terjangan mereka, temperamen si pemuda terus naik, didorong oleh rasa permusuhan yang kukuh terhadap pembunuh keluarganya. Serangannya kemudian berubah menjadi serangan verbal saat sang perampas memprovokasi sang penguasa lalim dengan mencibir: "Apakah hanya ini yang Anda bisa, _Yang Mulia_?"

Meskipun demikian, Byakuran dengan bijaksana memilih untuk mengabaikan pancingan itu, menunggu dengan sabar untuk saat yang tepat untuk memulai sebuah serangan. Dan, bila waktu itu datang - ketika trident Mukuro menabrak sebuah ruang kosong di sebelah telinga kiri Byakuran, dan anak itu tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk membalas – sang raja menghantamkan lututnya pada diafragma sang perampok, di mana hati diposisikan. Asam empedu terpancar keluar dari mulut Mukuro's, mendahului keruntuhan anak itu; lututnya tertekuk karena tak mampu menopang.

Berbaring di tanah, sang Estraneo terakhir menatap kantong yang tergantung di lehernya. Sedikit tanah di dalamnya – tanah dari halaman istana keluarganya - menghidupkan kembali nyala api keagresifan di dalam roh yang nyaris mendekati keputus asaan. Mukuro kembali bangkit karena amarahnya, menahan rasa sakit pada perutnya. Kemarahannya sudah bukan di batas kewajaran lagi: jeritan dan permohonan dari orang-orang sekarat dalam bencana yang menimpa keluarganya bergema keras di kepalanya, menghalangi segala sesuatu yang lain.

Semua serangan gencarnya adalah karena dibutakan oleh kemarahan, dan lawannya menghindari semua itu dengan mudah. Ilusi ketujuh, The Violent atau alam keganasan, terbukti menjadi yang paling kurang berhasil dari semua. Ada satu syarat mutlak yang harus dipenuhi jika Mukuro ingin menciptakan sebuah ilusi yang sempurna: pikirannya harus tenang. Dalam kondisi yang sekarang ini, adalah dirinya sendiri, dan bukan lawannya yang terpengaruh oleh ilusi. Dan, ketika seorang ahli ilusi pengguna ilusi chthonic dipengaruhi oleh ilusi sendiri, orang itu pasti akan mengorbankan hidupnya untuk Satan sendiri - seperti itu syarat untuk bekerja dengan mereka yang bekerja di neraka.

Segera setelah gejala Mukuro terjebak oleh ilusi neraka muncul, bagaimanapun, senyum riang Byakuran menghilang. Si penyihir tidak lagi bermain-main dengan seranga sang ahli ilusi, tetapi memotong di tengah-tengah terjangan, membiarkan dirinya - yang lebih ganas dari mereka berdua - untuk terjebak oleh lapisan chthonic ketujuh sebagai gantinya.

Di sini, Byakuran menemukan dirinya dalam ruang tertutup di mana warna merah membungkus sekelilingnya. Sesudah itu, seekor lembu jantan mengamuk - transformasi Mukuro - berlari ke arah nya, berusaha untuk menginjak-injak dia.

Dengan rapalan sederhana _"Leo fiam!"_ (_"Jadikanlah aku sebagai seekor singa!"_), sang penyihi berambut albino bermetamorfosis menjadi singa. Bersiap-siap untuk melakukan perburuan, singa itu berlari untuk menemui penantang dan menenggelamkan gigi tajamnya di samping leher sang banteng. Kesakitan, sang banteng berubah kembali menjadi anak laki-laki dan ilusi kemerahan itu lenyap.

Sekali lagi, ilusi kedelapan, The Fraudulent atau alam palsu, gagal memberikan dampak berarti pada Byakuran. Trident-nya tidak memukul Byakuran, tetapi tidak berhasil, karena kulit si penyihir itu sekuat besi, dan ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menandinginya. "Aku lebih suka penyampaian secara _langsung_," sang penyihir menjilat darah dari leher anak yang terluka itu, "terutama jika itu menyangkut dirimu."

Mukuro menarik diri, marah karena musuh terburuknya itu telah menjilatnya. Keputusasaan tersebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Tak satu pun dari serangannya – maya maupun berbentuk - dibiarkan tanpa diimbangi sejauh ini; pada kenyataannya, tidak salah jika berkata bahwa ia 'kewalahan' sebagai kata gantinya. Jika serangan berikutnya, lapisan kesembilan dan paling rendah di neraka, tidak bisa membahayakan musuhnya yang dahsyat itu, ia tidak memiliki solusi lain selain membuang hidupnya tanpa menyelesaikan balas dendamnya. Oleh karena itu, ia berkonsentrasi penuh, mengumpulkan semua sesuai kapasitasnya untuk menciptakan ilusi akhir, The Treacherous atau alam para pengkhianat.

"Itu tak ada gunanya, Nak. Aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu dan tidak memiliki rencana untuk melakukannya di masa depan." Byakuran bergerak ke samping dan melancarkan serangan terhadap si anak - sesuatu yang terlalu cepat untuk dilihat oleh mata petarung yang kurang berpengalaman.

Ekspresi Mukuro yang biasanya tenang itu digantikan dengan shock: rasa sakit dan kesulitan bernapas. Tinju tak terkalahkan musuhnya itu seolah-olah kosong, namun pukulan, terutama bila dikombinasikan dengan kecepatan tersebut dan akurasi pada solar plexus, juga dikenal sebagai hulu hati, cukup berat untuk menyebabkan diafragmanya mengejang, untuk sementara membuatnya kehilangan napas.

Dengan kesempatan di sisinya, sang raja mengahar si penjarah, memukul si pembalas dendam tersebut tepat di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Mukuro terhuyung-huyung dan akhirnya terjatuh, lagi.

Musuhnya yang menjijikan itu menang. Hanya ada kesengsaraan bagi yang kalah. Betapa bodohnya dia dengan berpikir bahwa dengan mencapai usia empat belas, ia bisa menang atas sang _dewa _ini! Dia seharusnya tahu bahwa Byakuran bukanlah tokoh yang bisa dipandang tanpa rasa kagum. Mukuro merasa kelopak matanya semakin berat dan lebih berat ...

**

* * *

**

**To be continue**

**"Hawa dingin menyusup di dalam syaraf sang perampok; apakah sang raja berniat untuk memperkosanya dan membiarkan tulang belulang yang tertanam di sana menyaksikan mereka bersetubuh?"**

**III. Jarahan Sang Penjarah  
**

* * *

*boothaler itu apa ya? Dicari di kamus ga ketemu! Dewa banget sih diksinya!

**The Lustful...kalian tahu? Pertama kali saya terjemahkan pakai Google Translate, dia menerjemahkannya sebagai 'Ngeres' XD; GOOGLE TRANSLATE IS EPIC FAIL!

Yak! Seperti sebaris(?) preview di atas, chapter berikutnya Mukuro bakal dinodai (halah bahasanya), jadi chapter berikutnya rating akan naik jadi R18 alias M-rated! Bagi yang tidak berminat membaca uke!Mukuro silahkan tunggu chapter 4 saja, hehe.

Oh ya, bales review ah...

**Rakafuku: **Kenapa jempolnya, lad? #ditimpuk Lha ga apa review banyak-banyak. Saya cinta review. Saya makanin itu review kalau saya laper #ngaco Makasih reviewnya! ^w^

**Rst: **Bukannya memang Byakuran sadis, ya? Kalau nggak sadis, bukan Byakuran namanya XD Makasih reviewnya owob

**Reni-is-ishida: **Two thumbs-nya jangan dikasih ke saya. Kasih aja ke IDespiseTragedy yang punya diksi sumpeh-lo-keren-abis XD Makasih reviewnya :D

**Kurea Cavallone: **Kalo kasian, berarti Mukuro canon juga kasian dong? Dia kan ngeliat tumpukan mayat juga pas kecil...bedanya keluarga Estraneo dibantai dia sendiri, bukan dibantai Byakuran hehehe :P Makasih reviewnya XD

**Ileyra: **Ga usah dipanggil panjang-panjang. Panggil Mukuro atau Mukupon aja *trident'd* Eh jangan ngefly tinggi-tinggi, ntar jatuhnya sakit XD ...argh, anda bikin saya laper juga! *ngerampok kulkas* Makasih reviewnya X3

Wokeh, sekian chapter 2. Maaf kalau ada salah kata dan typo. Jangan lupa review dan...hati-hati untuk chapter 3...mwahahaha~


	3. III Jarahan Sang Penjarah

Akhirnya saya menemukan keinginan untuk mentranslate ficnya lagi, ahahaha 8D;;

**Warnings:** AU fantasi sejarah; agak diksi yang agak lebay; anti-heroes; seks di bawah umur & pemerkosaan semi-grafis; kekerasan bertema berat dengan sedikit gore, termasuk kematian banyak OC; beberapa kilas balik.

**Dedicated to: **kalian semua, wahai reader maupun author KHR Indo. Penerjemah berharap kalian bisa lebih mencintai 10069 setelah membaca ini. Atau membaca fic aslinya.

**Disclaimer:** Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!, IDespiseTragedy owns For the Love of Hell.

**

* * *

**

_**"Seorang manusia bertambah tua, melemah, dan akhirnya mati."**_

**~ Amabam - Amo - Amabo ~**

**III. ****Jarahan Sang Penjarah  
**

**

* * *

**

Pada saat dia kesadarannya kembali, ia berada di perjalanan yang membuatnya sedikit melonjak-lonjak. Bau udara terasa begitu lembab. Ada suara tetesan air menetes di permukaan batu serta bunyi langkah kaki di permukaan yang sama. Membuka matanya dan masih berusaha agar dapat pulih dari rasa pusing, Mukuro hampir tidak bisa melihat apa pun kecuali kesuraman dan ... _dia_!

Tubuhnya sendiri tersampir di bahu Byakuran. Turun melalui tangga batu, sang penyihir bergerak melewati kegelapan. Turun dan turun, menyusuri lorong sempit panjang dengan warna abu-abu. Dinding, langit-langit, dan lantai, seluruhnya terbuat dari batu. Jaring laba-laba tergantung di salah satu sudut, lumut menghuni yang lain. Di tempat lain, dinding berceruk menjadi prasasti dari nama-nama orang mati. Saat itu Mukuro sadar: meskipun tidak memiliki kubah berbentuk setengah bola, tempat itu adalah sebuah katakombe.

"_Involucra Apage!_" (_"Penutup pergilah!"_)

Begitu sang penyihir mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, Mukuro merasa tubuhnya terangkat dari tanah dan ditahan melayang di udara oleh beberapa senar yang tak terlihat. Selanjutnya, mulai dari lapisan terluar dari pakaiannya, jaket _farsetto_, sampai lapisan terdalamnya yaitu celana _braies _linen, semua terlepas dari tubuhnya, sebelum jatuh berserakan di lantai.

Hawa dingin menyusup di dalam syaraf sang perampok; apakah sang raja berniat untuk memperkosanya dan membiarkan tulang belulang yang tertanam di sana menyaksikan mereka bersetubuh?

Tentu saja, untuk seorang anak yang telah lama mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk masa kanak-kanaknya, persetubuhan bukanlah sesuatu yang baru. Untuk seseorang yang telah berlatih cara untuk menodai pada usia tujuh, paparan tidak senonoh di dekat orang mati juga bukan masalah baginya. Belum lagi tahun-tahun pelatihan dengan sembilan lapisan neraka tidak akan membuatnya tidak nyaman dengan kegelapan. Yang benar-benar membuatnya khawatir adalah bahwa ia – yang biasanya bertindak sebagai pemburu - malam ini akan menjadi yang diburu. Tidak pernah kekalahan terasa begitu palsu; tidak pernah ia begitu merasa frustasi seperti saat ini!

Iblis putih itu mendorongnya ke dinding. Meskipun wajahnya menempel pada batu, Mukuro bisa merasakan sebuah tatapan. Sebuah tatapan lapar mengarah ke setiap lekuk kontur tubuh kekanak-kanakannya. Sebuah tatapan yang dimiliki oleh pemimpin Millefiore.

Di sana gelap, pengap, dan, di atas semua, suram. Namun, kehangatan Byakuran segera membungkusnya, menghilangkan udara ganas katakombe bawah tanah; karena apa yang bisa membanjiri ketakutan dari mereka yang sudah mati, selain dari pembawa kematian itu sendiri?

Dengan rasa penuh kemenangan, dengan berlagak, si iblis berambut putih menyelubungkan dirinya ke dalam mangsanya, masuk dari belakang. Tidak ada persiapan dilakukan. Sasarannya tanpa sengaja melengkungkan punggungnya pada intrusi akut tersebut, mata melebar dan otot berkontraksi dengan rasa sakit. Meski begitu, terjangan si pemenang tidak berhenti.

Bolak-balik.

Terus dan terus.

Ini bukan untuk kesenangan, ini adalah penandaan kekuasaan - tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dari bagaimana yang lebih baik dari dua rusa jantan memenangkan pertempuran kepemimpinan kawanan dan menandai rusa betina yang dipilihnya untuk menghalangi setiap rusa jantan lainnya yang berniat mendekatinya. Dengan tiap tusukan, kebencian Mukuro kepada Byakuran yang berakar meningkat bahkan lebih ... lebih dan lebih dan lebih ... sampai akhirnya kebencian yang sangat besar itu tidak lagi dapat dibendung. Akhirnya, pikirannya pergi titik kosong.

Tubuhnya yang telah ditaklukan, sebaliknya, terus bergerak, bertentangan dengan keinginan pemiliknya. Di luar, kekuatan memaksanya untuk berayun; Di dalam, kekuatan yang sama merangsangnya untuk bergetar. Di depannya, sebuah dinding dengan ceruk penuh berisi kerangka berdiri. Di belakang, anggota badan sang iblis putih mengejarnya dalam gerakan ritmis sambil memegang erat-erat kedua lengannya. Sebuah jalan keluar tidak ada baginya.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, pemuda yang dulunya pernah menjadi anak kebanggan seorang Duke melakukan semua yang ia bisa agar ia tidak ada satupun rintihan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sebesar dia menyadari bahwa rintihannya adalah satu-satunya hal yang ingin didengar oleh musuhnya pada saat ini, pemuda yang tengah dikekang itu menolak untuk memberikannya meski dengan cara apapun. Hentakan tak henti-hentinya, yang dihasilkan oleh konjugasi somatik dan bergema di dalam kandang batu, telah membuatnya malu; ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam lebih dalam ke dalam jurang aib.

Kemudian, _lama_ kemudian, setelah dua tubuh mereka telah layu ke dinding pemakaman, setelah kehilangan kekakuan mereka, maka mulailah setan putih itu menikmati rampasan perangnya secara menyeluruh. Bahkan dalam kegelapan, jari-jari Byakuran yang mahir tidak gagal untuk menemukan jalan mereka menuruni tubuh Mukuro, menelusuri dengan begitu bebas punggungnya dan tidak melewatkan satu tempat pun selama perjalanan mereka. Tak lama, sang tawanan merasa napas penculiknya di lekukan antara leher dan bahu. Menyematkan pemuda keras kepala itu terhadap dinding masih dengan bagian tengah mereka tersambung, ia menjilati leher Mukuro yang terluka - luka yang ia timbulkan sebelumnya sebagai singa - sebelum berbisik, "Bagaimana _rasanya_ dimasuki oleh seorang lelaki*?"

Mukuro mengepalkan tinjunya: dia seharusnya tahu bahwa musuhnya tidak punya niat membiarkan dia merasakan penghinaan dan penderitaan untuk hanya sekali saja. Nada suaranya tidak dapat menyembunyikan petunjuk akan penghinaan. "Anda menyebut diri seorang manusia*? Seorang manusia bertambah tua, melemah, dan akhirnya mati. "

Ada jeda. Berpikir bahwa si penyihir akan marah dengan pernyataannya tadi dan menyiksanya kembali, Mukuro secara mental mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Kemudian, ia merasakannya; jari-jari tanpa henti Byakuran datang ...

... Hanya saja, rasa sakit yang diharapkan tidak hadir: bukannya mencederainya lebih lanjut, jari-jari tersebut meraba dagunya ringan, membelokkan kepala Mukuro untuk menghadap ke arah wajah pemiliknya.

"Kau benar," sahut si penyihir. "Waktu dan usia bukan substansi yang mampu merembukanku."

Anak itu melemparkan tatapan bingung mengenai apa yang dimaksud lawannya dengan pernyataan tersebut, tetapi sang raja memberhentikan penyelidikan tak terucapkan itu dengan sebuah senyuman. Selanjutnya, mengangkatnya seluruh tubuhnya, Byakuran membopong Mukuro dalam pelukannya sampai mereka mencapai suatu sarkofagus terdekat di mana ia kemudian membuat tawanan berambut birunya duduk.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, si penyihir melebarkan kaki sang ilusionis dan memposisikan dirinya berdiri di antara mereka. Ia menggoda daerah sensitif dari bagian atas paha anak itu, tapi sengaja menghindari persimpangannya. Ia merasa girang setiap kali tubuh Mukuro yang tampak begitu lezat gemetar untuknya; meskipun, serangan paling penting harus disimpan sampai nanti. Untuk saat ini, Byakuran memilih untuk melebarkan kaki sang ilusionis lebih lebar lagi. Kemudian, dengan sekilas gerlingan mata, ia mendesak masuk ke dalam si remaja sekali lagi. Itu bukan merupakan pandangan sayang yang meminta persetujuan anak itu dan juga bukan tatapan mengejek yang mencemoohkan kekalahan anak itu. Itu adalah gerlingan yang menusuk namun tidak cukup terbaca bagi sang ahli ilusi untuk menemukan dirinya mabuk dalam teka-teki nya.

Seekor laba-laba beracun merayap oleh pada tutup sarkofagus dekat bokong Mukuro. Sebuah kata bersuku satu yaitu "_I!_" (_"Pergi!"_) adalah semua Byakuran perlukan untuk mengirimkannya pergi: sebuah kekuatan tak terlihat mendorongnya terbang ke ujung ruang batu. Anak itu merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri; ia terlalu terfokus pada musuhnya sehingga ia tidak menyadari adanya bahaya lain. Sang raja, sebaliknya, bertindak seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi melanjutkan pekerjaannya menggoda mainannya yang merasa malu bukan kepalang.

Byakuran terjun ke dalam Mukuro lagi, tidak membiarkan apapun selain kerapatan anak itu untuk membungkusnya. Dia pergi lebih dalam; dagingnya yang besar mengoyak terowongan terdalam Mukuro sampai berdarah lagi. Meskipun anak itu tidak mengucapkan satu bunyi apapun, napasnya yang tidak teratur mencelakan rasa sakitnya, dan si penyihir tidak membuang waktu dalam menggenggam pasangannya pada kedua tangan, menjalin jari mereka. Lelaki dengan rambut berwarna indigo itu melemparkan tatapan jengkel, tapi yang berambut albino menyeringai dan menyusun kembali jarak wajah mereka untuk memastikan pandangan mereka keluar dari fokus melalui ciuman sederhana namun menyeluruh.

Mukuro berusaha untuk menolak, meskipun tidak berhasil. Dia berjuang untuk mendorong pria lainnya pergi, tapi setan itu menindihnya. Dia bahkan berusaha untuk menggigit bibir Byakuran, tapi si penyihir sudah memasuki lidahnya ke dalam mulut sang ilusionis, mencicipi dan menyerang. Anak itu hampir tersedak: ciuman yang ia lakukan sejauh ini semua tentang pengalaman, bukan teknik; dan ia selalu menjadi pencium untuk korban sehat di setiap saat. Dalam keterkejutan yang mengikuti, yang lebih muda menarik diri, namun yang lebih tua janganlah tidak membiarkan satupun kesempatan terlewat. Pada saat fana kelemahan tersebut, sang penakluk mengelus kejantanannya korbannya.

Ini terlalu mendadak; Mukuro tidak bisa untuk tidak menolehkan kepalanya, tapi Byakuran menggigit apel Adamnya, mendapatkan sebuah desahan tercekik dari mulut si pemuda - serak dan bergetar. Namun, dengan setiap hambatan yang dibuat oleh si rambut biru, semakin bersemangatlah si pria berambut sewarna salju tersebut.

Dia merenggutnya lagi.

Dan lagi.

Dan lagi.

Dengan nafas mereka saling berkejaran tanpa henti, sama seperti gelombang ombak di pantai, sang raja merengkuh tubuh lembut si pemuda dalam pelukannya sampai Aelius menaiki quadriganya untuk menggantikan adiknya, Aurora, melintasi jalan langit .**

**

* * *

**

**To be continue**

**"****Bagaimana ia bisa menggantikan tahun-tahun berisi kenangan menyakitkanku semudah itu hanya dengan kegiatan satu malam?****"**

**IV. Tak Pernah Puas  
**

* * *

*di dalam cerita aslinya, Byakuran dan Mukuro menyebutkan 'man' dengan konteks yang berbeda. 'Man' yang diucapkan Byakuran berarti lelaki, dan 'man' yang diucapkan Mukuro bermakna 'manusia', makanya jadi berbeda.

**Helios, dewa matahari dalam mitologi Yunani, dan Aurora (Eos), dewi fajar . Maksudnya dari fajar hingga terbit matahari.

onto the next chapter~! Go go go!


	4. IV Tak Pernah Puas

Here comes the next update!

**Warnings:** AU fantasi sejarah; agak diksi yang agak lebay; anti-heroes; seks di bawah umur & pemerkosaan semi-grafis; kekerasan bertema berat dengan sedikit gore, termasuk kematian banyak OC; beberapa kilas balik.

**Dedicated to: **kalian semua, wahai reader maupun author KHR Indo. Penerjemah berharap kalian bisa lebih mencintai 10069 setelah membaca ini. Atau membaca fic aslinya.

**Disclaimer:** Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!, IDespiseTragedy owns For the Love of Hell.

**

* * *

**

_**"****Betapa ia ingin bertemu dengan penyihir berambut putih itu lagi******__!_"

**~ Amabam - Amo - Amabo ~**

**IV. ****Tak Pernah Puas  
**

**

* * *

**

Setelah itu, tidak berbeda dari seorang anak laki-laki yang akan meninggalkan rumah, menepuk anjingnya di kepala, Byakuran dengan gembira berujar "Aku akan kembali" sebelum menghilang ke dalam cahaya, meninggalkan Mukuro yang mengutuknya pelan.

Ditemani oleh kesunyian, Mukuro lalu menatap tubuhnya sendiri. Walaupun di sini adalah di dalam katakombe, dengan pencahayaan kurang, dia masih bisa mengidentifikasi berbagai tanda ciuman dan memar jari yang ditinggalkan oleh pria yang lebih tua itu pada bagian depannya. Dia tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi pada punggungnya, tapi rasa sakit berdenyut-denyut di wilayah bawahnya terasa nyata; bagian bawahnya masih basah dari tumpahan si iblis berkulit putih. Sampai semenit yang lalu, daging Byakuran masih berdenyut di dalam dirinya. Sampai semenit yang lalu, cairan Byakuran masih mengalir dalam dirinya. Sampai semenit yang lalu, lengan Byakuran masih memeluknya. Sampai semenit yang lalu, Byakuran masih bernapas di sampingnya.

Kemarahan itu jelas diharapkan. Aib? Itu hanya sebuah kejengkelan belaka atas masalah tersebut. Masalahnya adalah: ada sesuatu yang lain. Sebuah sensasi, yang dia tidak bisa membayangkan, telah tumbuh di dalam jiwanya; darah dan keringat, diakui, tidak hanya tipe cairan yang menetes darinya atas serangan Byakuran. Hanya satu hal yang pasti: dia ingin ...

**... Lebih.**

Sembilan tahun sebelumnya, Byakuran membunuh keluarganya, status quo miliknya, sukacita hidupnya, semuanya. Kegembiraan dan kesenangan adalah hal-hal yang tidak mampu ia raih sekarang. Hanya dukacita, amarah dan dendam yang tersisa untuk dipelihara. Hanya itu semua yang dimilikinya. Hanya itu semua perasaan yang dikenalnya. Semua itu adalah pilar kehidupan yang mendukung dia sampai sekarang. Berani sekali iblis itu, yang membuatnya mendendam karena pembantaian Estranei, memperkenalkan jenis lain dari perasaan kepadanya sekarang!

Mukuro meninju dinding batu cukup keras untuk membuat buku-buku jarinya berdarah sebelum cepat-cepat berpakaian sendiri.

_Siapakah orang ini? Iblis macam apakah dia? Bertahun-tahun, malam pembantaian Estraneo tetap menjadi yang paling jelas dalam ingatanku. Bagaimana dia bisa menggantikan tahun-tahun berisi kenangan menyakitkanku semudah itu hanya dengan kegiatan satu malam?_ Mengencangkan rahangnya, Mukuro menyambar tridentnya. Dia harus membunuh; ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu dia melupakan sentuhan Byakuran.

Mengabaikan rasa lelah dan dan menahan rasa sakit, Mukuro berjalan tertatih-tatih ke luar; trident setianya menjadi tongkatnya. Menuruni lembah, melewati banyak semak. Dalam perjalanan ke desa terdekat, ia bertemu _I Lupi_ atau The Wolves - kelompok bandit di mana ia pernah bergabung di dalamnya beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Novestrati!" salah satu dari mereka menyapa, "Kulihat kau punya mata yang bagus dalam memilih target. Kami akan menjarah desa itu juga."

"Untuk itu," seseorang lainnya menambahkan, "kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu lewat. Kami tahu kau mampu menundukkan seluruh desa sendiri, tidak, kau dan ilusi menakutkanmu. Kita tidak bisa membiarkanmu menuai semua hasil rampokan, benar?"

Yang lain menarik senjata mereka saat mendengar kata-katanya; tidak satupun dari penjarah hina ini berani menghadapi Vindice Mukuro Novestrati dengan tangan kosong.

_Membunuh mereka akan jauh lebih baik daripada orang-orang desa_, Mukuro menyeringai. "Sebuah fragmen dari masa lalu? Waktunya pas. Aku sedang berpikir untuk menghancurkan semua fragmen tersebut. Semua tanpa kecuali." _Tunggu saja giliranmu, penyihir terkutuk!_

Dengan kata-kata tersebut, Mukuro menukik dalam gerakan zigzag, merobek badan sebanyak mungkin dalam langkahnya. Ketika ia sampai di ujung jalan, pisaunya direndam dalam darah yang bukan miliknya. Di belakangnya, tubuh roboh satu demi satu, lemah seperti daun musim gugur. Hanya tujuh yang tetap berdiri, tujuh pejuang terbaik yang pernah dimiliki I Lupi. Selanjutnya, enam penjahat mengepung Mukuro. Detik berikutnya, sebilah pedang, sebuah morning star, sebuah kapak, sebuah tombak kerajaan, sepasang pisau belati, dan sebuah tombak semua diarahkan ke tubuhnya.

Mukuro tidak tersendat; kecepatan berada di pihaknya. Sementara musuh ribut bergegas ke arahnya, semua bersemangat untuk menanamkan senjata mereka ke kulitnya, dia melompat ke udara. Kaki lincahnya telah meninggalkan tanah sebelum salah satu lawan-lawannya berhasil menyentuhnya; senjata mereka menabrak sebuah tempat kosong. Dia menyerang mereka di kecepatan sendiri secara berurutan. Mengambil keuntungan dari kepanikan dan kemarahan, ia menggoda mereka sambil bercanda, kadang-kadang menggunakan kepala atau bahu mereka sebagai batu loncatan. Namun, tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan - menghindari, menerjang, menghindari, membela, menangkis atau mengulang - ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan khayalan akan Byakuran dari dalam pikirannya.

Seringai Byakuran – seringai hina yang memperdaya.

Mukuro mendorong tombak musuh menjauh dan mengirimkannya terbang sebelum ia melubangi pemilik tombak tersebut di bagian hati.

Tatapan intens Byakuran - tatapan yang membuatnya meleleh ke neraka terdalam.

Mukuro mengumpil tridentnya ke dalam mata musuhnya. Dibutakan oleh darahnya sendiri yang menyembur, lawan tidak bisa mengarahkan belatinya dan segera diiris vertikal menjadi dua bagian.

Lidah Byakuran - lidah kejam yang menyerang tubuhnya inci demi inci.

Mukuro mendorong tridentnya ke dalam mulut si pemegang tombak; bagian gigi garpunya menembus kelenjar parotidnya, mengoyak occipitalisnya dan muncul kembali melalui lubang-lubang di tengkoraknya.

Leher Byakuran - leher ingin ia cekik dan rangkul pada saat yang sama.

Mukuro mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di perut si ahli tempur, secara bersamaan menarik beberapa jeroan yang membelit pada gigi tridentnya ketika ia menarik senjatanya dari tubuh korbannya.

Keringat Byakuran - keringat yang menetes dari tulang belikat ke dadanya yang bagai dipahat.

Mukuro memotong pedang musuh menjadi dua, dan sama halnya dengan apa yang dia lakukan kepada si pendekar pedang.

Penetrasi Byakuran - penetrasi merendahkan yang lezat ...

Mukuro mendorong tridentnya ke atas lutut si pemegang kapak, dan kemudian memutar leher orang itu di sudut tumpul dengan tangan kosong, sementara korbannya berteriak kesakitan.

**Betapa ia ingin bertemu dengan penyihir berambut putih itu lagi!**

Setelah kejatuhannya lawan-lawannya, Vindice Mukuro Novestrati berdiri tak puas dan masih haus darah. Empat puluh sembilan mayat bergumpal dengan darah kental, termasuk enam terakhir, tergeletak berserakan di tanah. Namun, kematian tersebut tidak bisa memadamkan kemarahan dalam hatinya, ia meragukan hal itu akan pernah mereda sebelum ia membalas dendam atas raja Millefiore.

Iblis yang telah menghantui pikirannya saat ini berjalan menuruni bukit sana dengan dua burung pegar muda di tangan; dia telah pergi berburu untuk mencari makanan bagi mereka. _Sebuah amal sekarang setelah apa yang dia lakukan tadi malam?_ Sebuah keganasan segar menyala di dalam Mukuro ketika ia memandangi musuh bebuyutannya: seberapa jauh si penyihir ini berniat untuk menghinanya!

"Bersenang-senang tanpa aku?" sang penyihir tersenyum dengan nada ramah saat melihat jasad badaniah yang berada di sekitar kaki ahli trident itu.

Biasanya, Mukuro akan membalas dengan senyum - senyum dingin untuk mengirim lawannya ke dunia berikutnya. Tapi tetap, tersenyum. Di dunia ini, hanya ada satu orang yang dapat membuatnya kalap, dan manusia itu sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Millefioreeeeee!" bunyi berderang itu terobek dari mulut pemuda yang tengah berang tersebut saat ia bergegas ke arah musuh dengan trident menghadap ke depan, siap untuk menyerang. Menghidupkan kembali kemarahan di matanya. Meskipun dia tahu bahwa lawannya adalah makhluk abadi, ia masih berkeinginan untuk menyerang makhluk mengerikan ini, menyakitinya sebanyak yang dia bisa, untuk menyiksanya hidup-hidup! Sekarang ini, tidak ada keinginan yang lebih besar daripada menembuskan ujung tajam tridentnya menembus jantung setan salju yang berambut ... bahkan jika itu berarti ia akan kehilangan nyawanya sia-sia dalam prosesnya; ia tidak memiliki tujuan hidup selain daripada itu.

Namun, Byakuran - Byakuran yang _menjijikkan_ - tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, tetapi membiarkan trident menembus tubuhnya, seperti yang diinginkan Mukuro ... kecuali bahwa tidak ada darah. Bahkan, bukannya menembus tubuh Byakuran, tridentnya hanya _melewatinya_.

Tanpa upaya untuk melepaskan senjata itu dari dadanya, Byakuran berbicara, "Aku tidak kebal terhadap luka ringan, tapi setiap kali aku terancam kematian, tubuhku melindungi dirinya sendiri - itulah kutukan yang diberikan kepada keturunan terakhir dari Gesso, nama keluargaku yang sebenarnya; Millefiore adalah sesuatu yang kuciptakan."

Bahkan sang ahli ilusi tidak bisa memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan dengan musuh-nya ... tidak setelah ia melihat senyum sedihnya. Selama beberapa menit, mereka berdua hanya berdiri di sana. Angin menyapu mereka, mengirimkan bilah rumput yang bergoyang dan beberapa daun berkibar.

Akhirnya, sang ilusionis berambut indigo memecah kesunyian. "Berapa lama kau telah hidup?"

'Ribuan tahun. Aku sudah menyerah menghitung usiaku sejak lama. Yang kuingat adalah bahwa aku telah melakukan perjalanan melalui dimensi yang berbeda, era berbeda, kehidupan yang berbeda, tetapi selalu berakhir dengan jatuh cinta dengan orang yang sama." Pada saat yang sama, ekspresi si penyihir goyah, sang ahli ilusi gagal untuk melihat apapun selain ketulusan di mata yang biasanya tampak dingin tersebut.

Mata Mukuro berkedip. Dia telah merasakan pukulan, tinju, tendangan, dan gangguan dari anggota geng sebagai anak yang tak berdaya; tak satu pun dari mereka bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit mendengar pernyataan musuhnya tersebut serta ketakutan dari kemungkinan untuk mendengar namanya sendiri keluar dari mulut yang sama di detik berikutnya. Adegan dari malam sebelumnya di katakombe terlintas di kepalanya, mengulang sendiri tanpa diundang. Ketakutan, kesedihan, dan antisipasi bersekongkol untuk merembes melalui pori-pori kulitnya secara bersamaan, dan dalam upaya untuk penyangkalan, ia berselisih, nada suaranya diisi dengan kegigihan mantap, "KAU BERBOHONG!" Tapi kemudian, Mukuro kembali meraih keseimbangan batinnya, menghela napas dan tertawa dengan kasar, "Kau pikir aku cukup gila untuk bisa tertipu dengan tipuan seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu silahkan kau lakukan teknik spesialisasimu sebagai pewaris darah Estraneo untuk menguasai dan membaca pikiranku. Aku tidak akan memblokirmu kali ini." Byakuran mempertahankan ketenangannya meskipun Mukuro tertawa. Kemudian, albino itu berbalik untuk melihat ke langit dengan mata tertutup, merilekskan pikirannya dan mengakui pengaruh si rambut indigo untuk menguasai atasnya.

**

* * *

**

**To be continue**

**"Malangnya, ketika Byakuran berusia 15 tahun, apa yang bermula pada persahabatan berubah menjadi rasa cinta.****"**

**V. Masa Lalu Sang Penyihir yang Terpendam  
**

* * *

Anda penasaran akan kelanjutannya? Tunggu episode berikutnya...kapan-kapan *plak*

Balasan review~

**nakyo hibasawa -males login: **Iya, diksinya tingkat dewa =A=;;; noh, uke!Mukkun di chapter 3. Apakah Anda sudah puas? ;D

**Kurea Cavallone: **Yak, nona fujo, saya harap lemonnya memuaskan :P

**Reni-is-ishida: **Eaaa ada 3 fujo akut di sini rupanya? XDDD Semoga puas deh =w=b

**Rakafuku: **Hmm...ga minat baca lemon? Sayang sekali... :/ tapi yang di chapter 4 ini mengulas sedikit apa yang terjadi di chapter 3, jadi ga masalah? XD;;;

**elzazula: **Hai, arigatou, desu! Semoga hasrat fujo anda terpuaskan XDb

Gimme more review please -A- *plak*


	5. V Masa Lalu Sang Penyihir yang Terpendam

Akhirnya saya menemukan keinginan untuk mentranslate ficnya lagi, ahahaha 8D;;

**Warnings:** AU fantasi sejarah; agak diksi yang agak lebay; anti-heroes; seks di bawah umur & pemerkosaan semi-grafis; kekerasan bertema berat dengan sedikit gore, termasuk kematian banyak OC; beberapa kilas balik.

**Dedicated to: **kalian semua, wahai reader maupun author KHR Indo. Penerjemah berharap kalian bisa lebih mencintai 10069 setelah membaca ini. Atau membaca fic aslinya.

**Disclaimer:** Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!, IDespiseTragedy owns For the Love of Hell.

* * *

_**"****Ada alasan atas terciptanya ambisi Byakuran untuk menaklukkan seluruh alam semesta.** "_

**~ Amabam - Amo - Amabo ~**

**V. ********Masa Lalu Sang Penyihir yang Terpendam**  


* * *

Begitu ia berada di dalam pikiran Byakuran, Mukuro melihat kehidupan beraneka ragam yang telah dilalui sang penyihir dari dulu sampai sekarang. Masing-masing kehidupan memiliki lingkungan yang berbeda, bahasa yang berbeda, budaya yang berbeda, orang yang berbeda, matahari yang berbeda, perlakuan yang sama.

Pada awalnya, ada planet yang disebut 'Rainbow', di mana dua kekuatan yang berlawanan merajai: yang satu adalah Estranei, di mana Mukuro lahir, dan yang lainnya adalah Gessi, di mana Byakuran dilahirkan. Para Estranei itu diberkahi dengan pupil mata dengan dua warna yang berbeda sedangkan Gessi menanggung tanda lahir di pipi: pipi kiri untuk pria dan pipi kanan untuk perempuan.

Tahun-tahun permusuhan mereka berakhir ketika para Estranei memenangkan pertempuran, dan membunuh setiap Gesso yang muncul dalam jarak pandang mereka. Putus asa, maharani Gesso memberikan kepada anak bayinya keabadian dengan mengorbankan hidupnya untuk membentengi mantra yang tak dapat dibatalkan tersebut dengan mengubah rambut hitam si bayi berubah menjadi putih. Maharani Estraneo, yang terlambat tiba di lokasi dan menemukan mayat adiknya yang terhina, segera menyadari apa yang terjadi. Untuk mengakhiri garis keturunan, ia kemudian mengutuk keponakannya untuk kehilangan kemampuannya dalam prokreasi meskipun ia memiliki keabadian. Takut bahwa suatu saat nanti sang putra mahkota akan membalas dendam akan bencana yang menimpa klannya, ia membawa si anak kembali ke istananya yg mempunyai banyak menara dan ia akan disawasi di bawah pengawasan ketat sebagai budak. Dia menginstruksikan bendaharanya bahwa Byakuran Gesso harus dijauhkan dari senjata dan seni sihir, bahkan, ia tidak dididik mengenai apapun kecuali pekerjaan kasar.

Byakuran adalah anak kecil yang sangat sopan dan pekerja yang rajin sehingga pengawas dan rekan sekerjanya sering merasa kasihan untuk semua perlakuan kasar yang mereka berikan padanya; meski begitu, seperti yang dinyatakan oleh keputusan sang permaisuri, mereka tidak berani bersikap baik kepadanya. Suatu hari, Byakuran yang berusia tujuh tahun ambruk karena kelelahan dan seorang pejalan kaki memberinya air dan memakaikan jubah kepadanya. Sejak saat itu, ikatan persekutuan didirikan di antara mereka, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kalau saja si orang asing ini bukanlah sepupunya sendiri sekaligus putra mahkota daerah tersebut, Mukuro. Sang pangeran juga mengajarkan sepupunya semua pengetahuan mulai dari pendidikan yang berhubungan dengan kemewahan istana, termasuk cara membaca dan menulis, bagaimana mempertahankan diri sendiri dengan seni bela diri.

Bertahun-tahun, Mukuro selalu berhati-hati saat menyelinap keluar dari pengawasan penjaga untuk bertemu Byakuran secara rahasia; ia gagal, namun, untuk menipu mata ibunya. Dari belakang serambi yang disangga barisan-barisan tiang, sang permaisuri mengintip dengan jijik pada kasih sayang antara keponakannya dan anaknya. Meskipun dia tahu makna keabadian, ia masih menolak untuk menyerah membunuh anak itu. Dia memutuskan untuk meracuni dan bahkan mengirimkan pembunuh satu demi satu; tetap saja keponakan terkutuknya itu selamat. Malangnya, ketika Byakuran berusia 15 tahun, apa yang bermula pada persahabatan berubah menjadi rasa cinta. Namun demikian, Mukuro tiga tahun lebih tua daripadanya dan, atas pengaturan orang tuanya, telah bertunangan dengan seorang putri dari negeri tetangga.

Malam itu, Mukuro berencana untuk kawin lari ke planet lain dengan Byakuran. Kapal khusus untuk perjalanan luar angkasa sudah siap di pelabuhan, menunggu mereka, ketika sebuah skuad pembunuh yang dikenal sebagai 'Varia' menyerang Byakuran atas perintah kaisar. Pertarungannya tidak mudah diselesaikan; keterampilan para pembunuh ini lebih berbahaya daripada yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Semua pengawal pribadi Mukuro - Ken, Chikusa, Chrome, MM dan Bird - kehilangan nyawa mereka. Di tengah perselisihan itu, Mukuro melihat kehadiran seorang pembunuh kedelapan: penembak jitu di atas mercusuar.

Sniper veteran tersebut memilih saat yang tepat untuk menembak: ketika balok berputar dari mercusuar menerangi sasaran dan dengan demikian untuk sementara mampu membutakannya. Di bawah tekanan Varia dan atas nama cinta, tubuh Mukuro bertindak lebih cepat daripada otaknya: dengan semua pikiran tentang keabadian Byakuran terlupakan, ia spontan melindungi kekasihnya dari peluru yang melintas. Di tengah lampu yang berkedip, sang budak belia hanya bisa menyaksikan pangerannya ambruk. Sorban terguling dari rambut berwarna indigo, meninggalkan pemiliknya.

Di tanah berlumpur, darah Mukuro yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia terbatuk sedetik kemudian menyatu dengan air hujan dan air mata Byakuran. Remaja berambut albino itu memegangi tubuh tak bernyawa orang yang dicintainya, menolak untuk melepaskannya, sampai akhirnya, Mammon menidurkannya dengan kabut ilusi. Varia menyerah membunuh si makhluk abadi; senjata mereka tidak bisa membahayakan dirinya sekeras apapun mereka mencoba. Sebaliknya, mereka membawa mayat sang putra mahkota kembali ke orang tuanya untuk dimakamkan dengan cara yang sesuai.

Beberapa jam kemudian, si budak belia terbangun untuk menemukan dirinya sendirian; tidak ada satupun mayat untuknya berkabung. Hanya seribu (_mille_) bunga (_fiori_) - seribu bunga yang tumbuh di daerah pusat - menemaninya dalam rasa kehilangannya, seolah-olah berkabung atas kehilangan Mukuro dalam satu-kesatuan: seribu bunga dengan satu suara, mereka bukan lagi _'mille_ _fiori'_ tetapi campuran dari _'millefiore_'.

Sang keturunan Gesso terakhir mengembara jauh dan luas untuk mencari metode perjalanan dimensi, memoles dirinya dengan segala macam sihir dan seni bela diri selama perjalanannya. Sembilan tahun kemudian, ia menguasai mantra yang diperlukan dan pergi menuju dunia paralel lain yang diinginkannya.

Mukuro melihat lebih dari seratus kehidupan yang berbeda setelah itu. Dia adalah seorang petani di satu kehidupan dan seorang tentara di tempat lain, seorang tukang serta bankir. Begitu juga Byakuran. Dia tinggal di sebuah gubuk di satu kehidupan dan sebuah rumah besar di lain dunia lainnya. Begitu juga Byakuran. Dia disebut 'Vladimir' dalam satu kehidupan dan 'Hassan' di negara lain. Begitu juga Byakuran. Dalam semua kehidupan yang berbeda, Kesengsaraan mengenalkan diri kepada mereka dengan bermacam-macam bentuk: keadaan selalu memaksa mereka untuk berpisah.

Alam semesta terakhir dalam memori Byakuran adalah abad kedua puluh satu Jepang. Di sana, ia berdiri kokoh sebagai Mist Vongola Guardian hingga akhir, dan Byakuran menghadapi kekalahan - meskipun bukan kekalahan fana - di tangan pemimpin kesepuluh dari Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Pemimpin Millefiore tidak pernah mengalami persahabatan sejati tanpa pengkhianatan tentunya; Irie Shouichi telah menjadi salah satu contohnya.

Ketika Byakuran mengetahui tentang keberadaan Mukuro di alam semesta ini, ia bahkan bekerja di balik layar untuk menjaga Mukuro tetap berada di penjara dalam air yang gelap dan paling dalam di Vindice Prison. Hal ini menyakitkan hati untuk dilakukan olehnya, tetapi jika dia tidak bisa memiliki Mukuro, maka tidak seorang pun boleh memilikinya. Dan, berada di dalam kulit Byakuran, dia ikut merasa kesedihannya. Sepenuhnya.

Ada alasan atas terciptanya ambisi Byakuran untuk menaklukkan seluruh alam semesta. Ketika semua pintu ke dunia paralel dibuka, Byakuran akan menjadi pencipta utama ruang dan waktu. Dengan cara itu, dia bisa mengatur pertemuan dengan Mukuro sesukanya. Untuk mengungkap misteri Tri-Ni-Sette, kehadiran Uni sangat diperlukan. Namun demikian, sang Sky Arcobaleno berpihak pada para Vongole dan aspirasi Byakuran hancur menjadi suatu hal yang sia-sia belaka.

Kemudian, Mukuro juga melihat bagaimana iblis berambut salju itu meninggalkan dunia tersebut dan muncul kembali dalam dunia mereka saat ini dengan menggunakan mantera sederhana. Dia melihat, melalui mata Byakuran, dengan bersemangat, dirinya dari sembilan tahun sebelumnya. Byakuran menahan diri agar tidak merangkulnya, dan memutuskan sebuah cara yang lebih baik untuk membuat seorang anak berusia tujuh tahun mengingatnya untuk sepanjang hidupnya daripada membuatnya melihatnya dalam cahaya yang lebih menguntungkan: dan pemberantasan Estranei dimulai.

Bahkan setelah itu, Byakuran terus mengawasinya dari jauh. Sky Ring-nya yang magis memungkinkan ia untuk melihat makanan apa pun yang dikonsumsi Mukuro, korban yang jatuh di tangan Mukuro, perkembangan dari sembilan teknik ilusi chthonic, dan bahkan mereka yang berencana untuk menyingkirkan Mukuro - dan si penyihir membunuh mereka semua sebelum mereka bisa membahayakan si pemuda.

Dalam semua kurun waktu itu, semua masa hidup yang berbeda, menyimpang dan sulit dimengerti sekalipun caranya menyampaikan, cinta Byakuran tetap tak terbatas dan tidak tereduksi; sang makhluk abadi telah menyatakan bahwa hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang basi. Mukuro tidak tahan untuk tinggal di sana lebih lama lagi. Dia kembali ke tubuhnya sendiri, tetapi lututnya nyaris tidak mampu mendukungnya untuk tetap berdiri; Byakuran melakukan semua itu hanya untuk dirinya? Pemuda berambut biru tersebut menatap iblis berambut putih di depannya, bimbang.

* * *

**To be continue**

_**"********Aku mencintai(mu). Aku cinta (padamu). Aku akan mencintai(mu)** **.****"**_

**VI. Keputusan  
**

* * *

Fans 10069 berkurang, ya? -_- Jadi sedih, nih orz PAPA KENAPA KAU BELUM MUNCUL JUGAAAAAAA *tabok-tabok Amano* *dilempar botol tinta* Dan maaf ya kalo terjemahan kali ini rada ngawur. Galau pasca bagi rapor mid-semester nih hahaha -_-

**Reni-is-ishida: **teehee~ iya, saya juga belum puas ngetranslate :P Ayo terus mencintai 10069, kawan *tepok-tepok pundak*

**mar-sama: **Lemon lagi... -A-; ntar ya dichapter terakhir XP Arigatou gozaimasu~

Saya mo ngemis review lagi dong~ kalo ada yang mau koreksi typo ato apa gitu juga boleh -_-; *masih galau*


	6. VI Keputusan

Apdetan baru XDb

**Warnings:** AU fantasi sejarah; agak diksi yang agak lebay; anti-heroes; seks di bawah umur & pemerkosaan semi-grafis; kekerasan bertema berat dengan sedikit gore, termasuk kematian banyak OC; beberapa kilas balik.

**Dedicated to: **kalian semua, wahai reader maupun author KHR Indo. Penerjemah berharap kalian bisa lebih mencintai 10069 setelah membaca ini. Atau membaca fic aslinya.

**Disclaimer:** Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!, IDespiseTragedy owns For the Love of Hell.

* * *

_**"********Kau menjauhiku sekali lagi?**"_

**~ Amabam - Amo - Amabo ~**

**VI. ********Keputusan**  


* * *

Sang Raja Millefiore melangkah mendekat, tapi anak itu langsung bergerak mundur. Mengamati tangan pria tua itu yang berhenti di udara ketika akan menjangkau dirinya, secara impulsive ia berucap, "Hanya karena kau menunjukkanku beberapa bangunan aneh dan delman tak berkuda bukan berarti..."

Kata-kata tertangguhkan di tenggorokan Mukuro. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa setelah itu. Dia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia berbicara terlebih dahulu tadi. Ia akhirnya bergumam tanpa tujuan "...itu tidak...aku tidak..."

Sebuah enyum sedih menghiasi roman muka sang raja Millefiore sementara ia melepaskan trident Mukuro dari tubuhnya dan memberikannya kembali ke pemiliknya yang sah. "Tampaknya tidak mungkin bahwa saya akan cukup beruntung kali ini juga."

Sebuah percikan, kemarahan atau belas kasihan, dia tidak tahu, melonjak dalam dada Mukuro. Kenangan Byakuran dalam kehidupan masa lalu - dari bagaimana ia tersenyum sambil memberi makan Mukuro sepotong roti sampai bagaimana mereka saling berhadapan dalam pertempuran mematikan - berputar dalam pikiran anak itu. Meskipun, ia kemudian meraih tangan Byakuran dan menarik setan berambut salju ke arahnya, menangkap bibir sang makhluk abadi. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa ia berbuat demikian; tidak ada yang tampak keberatan.

"Itu dia; bukti dosa!" suara teriakan yang asing menyela mereka. Sekelompok penduduk desa mendekati mereka dengan garpu sawah, cangkul dan peralatan pertanian lainnya.

"Sudah kukatakan bandit akan menjarah desa kita! Kulihat mereka dari rumahku." Suara yang sama berkata kepada teman-temannya.

"Tapi untuk berpikir bahwa hanya ada dua dari mereka yang tersisa ...tak ada keraguan lagi pasti ada konflik internal. Mereka jadi serakah dan membunuh satu sama lain sehingga hasil jarahan hanya akan perlu dibagi ke beberapa orang dan bukannya ke banyak orang. Tetapi kedua orang ini tidak membunuh satu sama lain karena nafsu; bajingan sinting! Mereka telah meninggalkan hukum Tuhan dan melibatkan diri dalam perbuatan keji seperti itu, ugh!" tegas yang lain.

"Lebih banyak alasan mengapa kita harus membunuh orang-orang berdosa ini," dorong seorang lagi.

Penduduk desa menyerang secara massal. Yang mengejutkan Byakuran, Mukuro tidak menawarkan perlawanan. Delapan garpu menembus bagian tubuh berbeda sang ilusionis, dua cangkul dan sekop memukul kepalanya.

"Mengapa?" sang penyihir berambut albino berlutut, memegang ia yang tercinta jatuh berlumuran darah dalam pelukannya, mengabaikan sebelas garpu yang menusuk punggung dan bahunya sendiri serta teriakan penduduk desa saat menyaksikan bahwa ia kebal terhadap senjata mereka.

Mukuro mengangkat tangan untuk membelai pipi Byakuran. "Aku lelah. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini. Semua ini."

"Kau menjauhiku sekali lagi?" tanya sang raja, kesedihan melingkupi seluruh wajahnya. _Bahkan setelah kau menciumku atas kemauanmu sendiri?_

Ini bukan sesuatu yang baru bagi sang penyihir abadi, tapi ia tidak pernah bisa terbiasa dengan kesedihan dari tiap perpisahan. Kalau saja ia memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan!

Sang Gesso terakhir bernapas lembut ke telinga ia yang tercinta, sangat lembut, selembut desahan yang pernah lolos dari mulut Mukuro ketika ia memeluknya di katakombe pada malam sebelumnya. "_Amabam. Amo. Amabo._" ("Aku mencintai [mu]. Aku cinta [padamu]. Aku akan mencintai [mu].")

Lebih banyak penduduk desa tiba di lokasi, membawa obor di tangan mereka. "Senjata kita tidak memberinya goresan satupun; si rambut putih pasti inkarnasi Satan! Mari kita bakar dia hidup-hidup dan kirim dia kembali ke neraka di mana ia seharusnya berada!"

Mukuro menampilkan senyum terakhirnya sementara ia merasakan dua air mata panas jatuh di pipinya sebelum ia berhasil menutup matanya. Byakuran – Byakuran yang bagaikan dewa sekaligus iblis - memeluk tubuh tak bernyawanya sambil terisak pelan.

Penduduk desa melemparkan batang kayu dan cabang-cabang pohon ke sekitar penyihir yang tengah berkabung itu, dan kemudian menyalakan api.

Sementara api bercahaya mulai bergemerisik, Byakuran mendengar sebuah tawa ringan. Itu bukan tawa sembarangan, tapi tawa khas dari Vindice Mukuro Novestrati. "Berapa lama kau berniat untuk tetap tinggal di sana?"

Si penyihir mendongak dan melihat sosok dengan mata bersinar merah rubi dan biru kobalt berdiri di balik lapisan kabut tebal. Pada saat dia menyadari bahwa Mukuro yang mati itu tidak lebih dari ilusi belaka.

"Usil sampai akhir?" Suara si penyihir abadi itu bergetar sedikit dalam upayanya untuk menekan campuran celaan, air mata dan tawa yang secara bersamaan mengembang di dalam dirinya.

Sang ilusionis berambut nila hanya tersenyum simpul. Inilah Vindice Mukuro Novestrati. Inilah pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta selama hampir seluruh hidupnya.

Ia yang abadi bangkit berdiri dan memeluk sang ahli tipuan sekali lagi, berbisik "Kau seharusnya muncul lebih cepat."

"Dan melewatkan pengakuan cintamu?" cemooh anak itu.

Sementara itu, penduduk desa yang liar berbicara satu sama lain, "Lihat, si iblis kehilangan akalnya, ia bicara sendirian dalam kabut. Lihatlah!"

Meskipun begitu, Byakuran melemparkan tatapan penuh harapan kepada Mukuro. "Apakah kau percaya padaku?"

Si pemuda mengepalkan tangannya. Ungkapan 'dengan hidupku' berjuang untuk terucap di atas lidahnya, tapi pada akhirnya, ia membiarkan tidak lebih dari anggukan kecil di kepala sebagai jawabannya. Untuk sembilan tahun yang panjang, ia telah menjadi sebuah entitas baru tanpa kehadiran Byakuran, dan kemungkinan ini akan berlangsung lebih lama, meskipun alasannya akan berubah: dari dendam ke kasih sayang.

Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, si penyihir menyentuh Sky Ring miliknya di belakang punggung sang ilusionis dan bergumam, "_Concordia fiat igne_." ("_Munculkan harmoni melalui api._")

Dengan segera lapangan di sekitar mereka menjadi terang benderang. Api meletus dari tanah dan menyembur dari udara; api yang membakar itu meneguk setiap jiwa satu penduduk desa di daerah tersebut. Apa yang menjadi padang rumput yang subur berubah menjadi lautan api.

"Kau bisa mengucapkan mantra itu lebih cepat," kata si anak remaja saat ia menatap seolah tak begitu terpengaruh pada lidah api bercahaya tersebut.

Tapi si makhluk abadi itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mantraku hanya bisa bekerja ketika kondisi tertentu terpenuhi. Kebahagiaan, salah satunya, dan jumlah yang besar pada saat itu juga..." Byakuran mengencangkan pelukannya sebelum melanjutkan, "...yang sangat menggembirakan sehingga aku merasa aku bisa merasakan kekalahan tanpa rasa penyesalan."

"Itu tidak menjelaskan mengapa kau perlu **menunggu** untuk merasa gembira."

"Kebetulan saja kehadiranmu diperlukan untuk kebahagiaanku." Sikap Byakuran ketika ia mengatakan kalimat ini menjadi bukti bahwa usia tidak selalu berhasil untuk mewariskan ketenangan bagi orang-orang - terutama ketika berhubungan dengan cinta. Senyum usil dan ekspresi tenangnya telah hilang. Seumur hidupnya Mukuro tidak pernah melihat Byakuran begitu gugup seperti ini.

"Orang yang berlebih-lebihan, kau mau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan dapat membaca mantramu itu kecuali aku menyertaimu?" sang ilusionis mengerling sambil mengucapkan pertanyaan retoris, nada bicaranya bukan memarahi. "Bersama pada akhirnya - apa ini yang kau inginkan untuk kita?"

"Kalau aku bisa mati dari api, kekurangan udara, racun, penyakit, usia atau senjata, aku akan mati sejak lama. Masih ada jalan panjang ke depan dan aku ingin kau ikut denganku." Si penyihir abadi menatap mata sang ilusionis, mencari jawaban yang dia berharap menjadi persetujuan diam-diam.

"Jadi ini begini caranya kau membakar kastil keluargaku sembilan tahun yang lalu," sang Estraneo yang bertahan hidup paling akhir memulai, sambil melirik api di sekitar mereka dan mendapatkan lirikan gugup dari lawan bicaranya. "Kau benar-benar sinting," dia membelai rambut putih lembut si iblis, "tapi aku juga, karena mencintai orang sinting sepertimu."

Dia menciumnya lagi. Kasar dan nikmat. Seperti ciuman lain yang selalu didapatnya dalam kehidupan mereka sebelumnya. Dan akhirnya, pada akhirnya, setelah begitu banyak kegagalan dari dunia sebelumnya, keinginan si penyihir dikabulkan.

Aman terselip di pelukan Byakuran, Mukuro tidak merasa tidak nyaman dengan api yang menyelimuti mereka. Api tidak menghanguskan seincipun kulitnya. Suhunya bahkan tidak terasa lebih hangat dari biasanya. Tidak ada asap yang mencekiknya juga. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia menjadi kehilangan udara datang dari bibir raja yang menangkapnya.

Setelah itu, hiruk-pikuk jeritan warga desa terdengar lebih dan lebih jauh. Lingkungan sekitarnya berubah menjadi campuran zat yang tidak diketahui. Bentuk-bentuk dan orang-orang aneh berbagai macam warna bergerak cepat melewati mereka, tidak, merekalah yang dengan cepat melewati objek-objek tersebut. Mukuro berkedip; kecepatan asing ini mengaburkan pandangannya.

Kali berikutnya ia membuka kembali matanya, ia dan Byakuran, lengan masih terjalin di sekitar satu sama lain, sudah tiba di lingkungan baru. Masih terkejut, ia menjulurkan lehernya di atas bahu si albino dengan suara serat, "Apakah kita..."

"Melakukan perjalanan ke dunia lain? Ya," kata si penyihir sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan kemungkinan perampasan takhta kerajaanmu?"

Mendengar hal ini, sang mantan raja Millefiore menarik pemuda itu lebih dekat. Sang Gesso terakhir kemudian membelai rahang pewaris terakhir nama Estraneo. "Perlukah aku mempedulikannya?" Dia mengecup lembut kening si pemuda. "Kau adalah segalanya yang pernah aku inginkan."

Tidak nyaman dengan pernyataan tersebut, Mukuro memilih untuk menghindari kontak mata dan mengamati sekelilingnya sebagai gantinya. Bangunan berpedimen dengan tiang gemuk yang berlebihan. Tiga keledai yang memuat anggur dan minyak zaitun dengan menggunakan amfora lewat dalam arak-arakan, dipimpin oleh seorang budak yang mengenakan tunik yang biasa-biasa saja. Di dekatnya, _togae_ dan _stolae*_ yang berayun di jalan beraspal yang sama sibuknya. Uap dari rumah mandi terdekat menyembur ke langit. Namun demikian, remaja berambut biru itu masih belum menemukan satu hal yang membuat senyum lebar menghiasi wajah kekasihnya: homoseksualitas adalah praktek umum di Roma kuno.

Tidak ada masa ribuan tahun dalam kesendirian lagi bagi si penyihir abadi. Dengan Mukuro di sisinya, Byakuran berjalan untuk memulai kehidupan baru di surga mereka.

* * *

**FINE**

* * *

*_togae =_ bentuk jamak dari toga, yang merupakan kostum nasional untuk laki-laki dewasa bebas yang menjadi warga Romawi, terbuat dari kain wol besar dipotong baik lurus maupun bulat tepi dan kemudian menutupi tubuh di atas tunik. Warna Toga menandai perbedaan usia dan status pemakainya.

_stolae_ = bentuk jamak dari stola, yang merupakan tunik, berlengan panjang, sering jika tidak selalu tergantung di bahu dari tali pendek, yang dipakai di atas interior tunika oleh perempuan yang sudah menikah.

Yak, tamat!

Klik next chapter kalo mau baca omake. Beware of 69100~


	7. VII Pertalian Abadi

Omake~ XD

**Warnings:** AU fantasi sejarah; agak diksi yang agak lebay; anti-heroes; seks di bawah umur & pemerkosaan semi-grafis; kekerasan bertema berat dengan sedikit gore, termasuk kematian banyak OC; beberapa kilas balik.

**Dedicated to: **kalian semua, wahai reader maupun author KHR Indo. Penerjemah berharap kalian bisa lebih mencintai 10069 setelah membaca ini. Atau membaca fic aslinya.

**Disclaimer:** Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!, IDespiseTragedy owns For the Love of Hell.

* * *

_**"****Jika itu bersama denganmu, aku tidak peduli hidup atau mati. Lakukan sesukamu, kawanku.****"**_

**~ Amabam - Amo - Amabo ~**

**VII. ****Pertalian Abadi  
**

* * *

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu sejak si penyihir dan sang ilusionis hidup bersama di Roma. Hari itu, dua orang muda berusia di pertengahan dua puluhan, menghabiskan sore mereka membaca beberapa puisi, sambil berlindung dari matahari musim panas yang kuat di bawah pohon teduh di sebuah bukit yang menghadap ke kota dengan mimbar dan bangunan-bangunan putihnya.

'… _Quae mens est hodie, cur eadem non puero fuit,_

… Kenapa tidak kumiliki, ketika aku masih muda, pikiran yang kumiliki sekarang ini,

_vel cur his animis incolumes non redeunt genae?' _

atau mengapa pipi yang tak tersentuh itu kembali mengunjungi jiwaku?"

**_Ode _Horace Buku IV: 10 baris 7-8**

"Apa?" pria dengan rambut berwarna indigo itu bertanya ketus ketika ia melihat bahwa temannya yang berambut putih tidak berhenti menatapnya. "Apa hafalanku begitu buruk?"

Jawabannya tiba setelah Byakuran terkekeh. "Tidak, aku hanya berpikir betapa mempesonanya penampilanmu, mengenakan jubah." Dengan itu, ia menyelipkan satu tangan di bawah kain linen berwarna putih tersebut, membela paha Mukuro.

Dengan tangkas Mukuro menangkap pergelangan tangan kekasihnya. "Jangan katakana padaku kau masih belum terbiasa dengan hal itu setelah satu dekade terlewati."

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan," sang makhluk abadi tersenyum, "kecantikanmu selalu memikatku tanpa akhir."

Kali ini, sang ahli ilusi bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlutut di dekat si penyihir hingga sosoknya membayangi Byakuran. Lalu, mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya satu _palmus_* jaraknya dari dia yang berbaring di atas rerumputan, ia berujar, "Berpikir untuk menggodaku di siang hari dan di tempat yang begini terbuka?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Byakuran meraba bokong Mukuro, "Kabutmu dapat dengan mudah menutupi kita. Jika tidak, kenapa kita tidak melakukannya di depan umum untuk sebuah pergantian suasana?"

Tapi mata Mukuro terbakar oleh api jenaka. "Berbicara tentang pergantian suasana, semalam kau mengguncangku dengan sangat keras hingga bagian bawahku sakit sampai saat ini; tidakkah kau setuju bahwa ini adalah waktunya balas dendam untukku?"

Sebuah senyum kini menghiasi bibir Byakuran ketika ia berkelakar, "Oh, tolong! Aulus Fabricius Vibianus yang hebat memperkosaku."

"Maka, aku akan memperkosamu sekarang, Laetus Caedicius Creta.*" Orang yang dibicarakan mengikuti alur, menaikkan lengan si penyihir abadi dan memberikan sejumlah ciuman di sana.

Byakuran dengan penuh kegembiraan menutup matanya. Hanya satu dekade sebelumnya, perasaan gembira seperti ini hanyalah mimpi yang tak terjangkau. Sepuluh tahun belakangan dari kehidupannya yang abadi, namun, telah menjadi yang terbaik, terima kasih kepada sosok berambut indigo memikat yang, setelah merenggut jubahnya dan melepaskan celana _subligaculum_-nya, sedang bermain dengan bola kembarnya di bawah sana. Ia yang abadi mengucapkan namanya yang telah menjadi tujuan hidupnya selama beribu-ribu tahun sambil terengah-engah.

Pemilik nama itu mengerling padanya sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan, dan lalu melanjutkan pengaturan lidah dan jemarinya. Si penyihir menggenggam rambut sang ilusionis dengan bergairah sementara Mukuro meneguk nektarnya.

Sang ahli ilusi masuk dengan mudah ke dalam kekasihnya yang abadi, kain jubahnya menggoda paha si penyihir dengan belaian lembut. Ia senang melihat tubuh di bawahnya menggeliat karena merasa nikmat sementara lengan partnernya memeluk lehernya dengan erat. Setiap geraka otot, setiap helaan nafas, setiap ekspresi wajah, setiap desahan memikat…betapa dia pernah memandang rendah pria ini, tapi kini ia begitu mencintainya! Kemudian, dia harus menggunakan ilusi beramah-tamah kepada orator menyebalkan yang berbicara mengenai sebuah aksi buka-bukaan yang tidak senonoh di Bukit Caelius. Tapi itu masalah nanti. Saat ini, hanya kegembiraan yang memimpin tubuh mereka yang bersatu.

"_Carissimus*…_" Byakuran membelai rambut lembut Mukuro setelah tubuhnya merosot ke atasnya, "…ingat kali pertama kau menyerahkan dirimu padaku dengan sukarela?"

Visualisasi dirinya duduk di atas pangkuan Byakuran tanpa diundang – meski tanpa penolakan juga – dalam malam pertama mereka di Roma, berenang ke dalam ingatan Mukuro. Nostalgia atas bagaimana ia, dengan pipi memerah, menusukkan dirinya sendiri di antara kedua kaki pria yang lebih tua darinya itu membuatnya tersenyum simpul. "Apa kau mengira aku akan menjawab 'tidak'?"

"Kalau boleh jujur, ya," kekasihnya menggodanya, jemarinya memanjakan diri mereka sendiri di lekukan bokong Mukuro, "Karena jika kau benar mengatakannya, maka aku akan mendapat kehormatan untuk mengingatkanmu."

Dari lelaki yang menaiki tubuhnya terucap, "Bukankah kau ada janji dengan Nero pada jam kedelapan?*"

"Masih ada banyak waktu."

"Hmm, berencana untuk menemui kaisar sambil terpincang-pincang, ya?" sang ilusionis mencacinya.

"Akankah si bangsat mengomel mengenai hal ini?" kekasihnya menjawab dengan senyum jenaka yang sama.

"Dia akan mengomel tentang pekerjaan pelatihanmu yang tidak cukup baik, hei dramawan kerajaan."

"Ketika lelaki manja atau pekerjanya mengajukan protes, tidak akan begitu sulit untuk membunuh mereka. Atau mungkin sang penyair kerajaan akan berbaik hati membantu?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya harapan." Mukuro bergeser untuk menelusuri bibir kekasihnya yang sangat menarik dengan lidahnya lagi. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak ciuman yang telah mereka lakukan, rasa laparnya dalam hal ini tidak akan pernah reda. Keringan memerciki kulit Byakuran, tapi dalam pandangan sang kekasih, pemandangan ini tidak lebih jelek dari keindahan embun di rerumputan, berkilauan di matahari pagi, dan hatinya bergejolak karena alasan itu.

Menahan lautan api nafus di dalam dadanya, pria berambut nila itu berkata, "Berbicara tentang Caesar, aku heran kenapa kau tidak berusaha mengincar _toga picta_*-nya selama ini. Apakah dewa tidak butuh kekuasaan?"

"Aku melepaskan ambisi itu sudah sejak lama…" Byakuran berhenti bernapas sejenak; pertanyaan 'kenapa' Mukuro begitu mencekat, "…semenjak kau setuju untuk datang denganku ke dunia ini."

"Ho, kehadiranku membuatmu terlalu sibuk untuk menangani dunia-dunia paralel?" sahut sang penyair kerajaan sambil bercanda.

Tapi sang makhluk abadi bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. "Untuk apa aku menjadi seorang dewa, jika keinginanku telah dikabulkan meski aku tidak mengambil jabatan itu?"

Keheningan menguasai sang ahli ilusi dengan rambut berwarna indigo itu. Dia tahu, sejak sembilan tahun yang lalu, ketika Byakuran menanyainya untuk menguasai benaknya: sang makhluk abadi perlu mendewakan dirinya sendiri agar dapat mengontrol takdirnya sehingga ia bisa mengatur pertemuannya dengan Mukuro di kehidupan lainnya.

Kekasihnya yang tak bertambah tua itu berkata pelan, "Apa kau sudah menentukan jawaban untuk tawaranku?"

Sang ilusionis tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ketika sorot matanya jatuh kepada sosok surgawi di bawahnya, mereka terpancang karena takjub: mengapa hingga satu decade lalu, ia tak pernah menyadari bahwa matahari yang memancar di atas sana tidak bisa bersinar lebih terang daripada roman wajah yang bersinar di bawahnya.

Hanya setelah punggung tangan Byakuran dikecupnya, sebuah jawaban tiba, "Bukanlah keinginanku untuk membiarkanmu melihatku lemah dan tak berjaya."

"Kalau begitu…" Si penyihir tidak berani melanjutkan ucapannya. Antisipasinya begitu berlimpah bahkan membuat kata-katanya tercekat di suatu tempat dalam tenggorokannya.

"Meski takut akan keabadian dan kemudaan yang kekal, aku mau mengambil resikonya selama aku bersamamu, _dilectus_.*"

Saat itu, air mata mulai mengalir jatuh dari kedua mata Byakuran – air mata tulus kedua yang ia teteskan dalam lima _lustra*_; yang pertama adalah ketika ia berkabung atas ilusi jasad Mukuro satu dekade yang lalu. Lalu, tersenyum dalam tangisnya, si penyihir abadi berkata kepada ia yang sangat dihargainya, "Untuk menghentikan pertumbuhanmu, aku harus membunuhmu sekali."

Anehnya, kata-kata ini terdengar menenangkan daripada mengancam di telinganya. Tidak merasakan kegentaran, sang ahli ilusi mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus bekas air mata di pipi sang makhluk abadi. "Jika itu bersama denganmu, aku tidak peduli hidup atau mati. Lakukan sesukamu, kawanku." _Saudaraku. Tuanku. Cintaku._

Byakuran menggenggam tangan Mukuro dan bergumam, "_Incenduimus._" ("Biarkan kita terbakar.")

Atas ucapannya, api putih muncul dalam eksistensi nyata, menyapu kedua tubuh dengan kobarannya. Tidak seperti api yang dinyalakan oleh penduduk desa pada abad pertengahan sepuluh tahun yang lalu, yang tak mempan menghadapi tubuhnya, api surgawi ini membakarnya. Hal ini berarti kecil bagi Mukuro: tangannya terjalin dengan tangan Byakuran; ia tahu ia akan baik-baik saja.

Demikianlah panas yang menghanguskan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Mukuro menyaksikan tubuhnya dan tubuh Byakuran rontok menjadi tumpukan abu dalam semenit, merambat dari kaki ke atas. Anehnya, tampak tergantung di udara, tak lagi memiliki kaki untuk menopang mereka, tubuh bagian atas mereka tidak terjatuh. Seolah-olah anggota tubuh mereka tetap berada di tempat mereka semula, namun tak kasat mata. Hal yang sama terjadi pada sisa tubuh mereka. Sensasi paling aneh adalah ketika seluruh anggota tubuh mereka telah terbakar, Mukuro masih bisa melihat apinya, bau pembakaran dan mendengarnya meretih. Indra, organ dalam, tulang dan yang lain-lain seharusnya sudah menghilang, tapi ia masih merasa hidup seperti biasanya.

"_Sebagai abu, takdir kita akan tertiup bersama-sama pada akhirnya."_ Ia mendengar suara Byakuran dalam perjanjian ini. Suaranya bordering seperti pikiran batin, meskipun Byakuran mengucapkan setiap suku kata dari dalam dirinya, dan bukannya dari luar.

Pada perkataan si penyihir, tumpukan abu berputar sendiri dalam gerakan spiral, melingkupi tubuh tak kasat mata mereka. Perlahan tetapi pasti, daging mereka mulai bermaterialisasi: warna krem secara berangsur-angsur menyebar di seluruh kulit transparan mereka. Ketika prosesnya terlengkapi, ia merasa seperti berat badannya menghilang; ia seringan eter, dan, secara tak langsung, membuatnya seperti roh nyata. Meskipun penampilan dicemaskan, mereka tampak persis sama seperti sebelumnya. Namun, sekali pandang dan sang ahli ilusi langsung mengenali: dengan ini, substansi tubuh mereka telah menyatu; dan sebagai hasilnya, penuaan akan menjadi hal asing baginya dan selama-lamanya – dia akan selamanya berusia dua puluh enam tahun, sama seperti kekasihnya.

"Sekarang aku adalah bagian dari dirimu dan kau adalah bagian dari diriku." Adalah Byakuran yang mengucapkan hal itu, dan Mukuro menyentuh bibirnya setelahnya, membiarkan jemarinya dikecup oleh sang Gesso yang darahnya sekarang mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya dan daging serta tulangnya kini tak bisa dibedakan dari miliknya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Byakuran mencetuskan sebuah kelakar sembari menatap tubuh telanjang mereka, pandangan bernafsu sekali lagi bersinal di dalam matanya.

Mukuro, sekarang menjadi makhluk abadi, tersenyum kepada pria dengan warna rambut seperti salju yang mencintainya lebih dari hidup itu sendiri dan merangkulkan lengannya di sekeliling punggung Byakuran, menyerahkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam pelukan kekasih abadinya.

Tak ada anugerah sakral dari kuk Hymen, tak ada musik indah dari lira Phoebus, tak ada tarian pesta dari anggota tubuh Graces untuk merayakan persatuan mereka; hanya cinta mereka sendiri – cinta yang lebih sejati dan konstan daripada yang bisa ditawarkan Pandemian dan Uranian Venuses bersama-sama – berada di sana.*

* * *

**FINIS**

* * *

*1 _palmus_ = 1 palm = ¼ feet = 74 mm

_Carissimus _= tersayang, yang paling dikasihi.

The eighth hour = jam kedelapan setelah matahari terbit, i.e. 2 P.M.

_Dilectus_ = tercinta, paling berharga.

_Toga picta_ = toga ungu dibordir dengan benang emas dikenakan oleh jenderal yang menang dalam parade kemenangan dan kemudian diadopsi oleh maharaja-maharaja untuk peristiwa kenegaraan (Mukuro merujuk kepada mengapa Byakuran tak pernah mencoba menjadi kaisar, bukan hanya untuk mendapatkan pakaiannya, tentunya).

_Creta_ = (1) Crete atau dari pula Crete; (2) kapur (nama keluarga Byakuran versi Italia, Gesso, juga berarti 'kapur').

_Lustra = _bentuk jamak dari _lustrum; _satu lustrum adalah periode lima tahun.

Kuk Hymen = Greco-Roman sinonim untuk 'mengikat tali'; 'kuk pernikahan' adalah istilah umum dalam dunia Klasik dan 'Hymen,' dalam konteks ini, adalah Dewa Pernikahan.

Lira Phoebus = lira Apollo (Phoebus adalah salah satu julukan untuk dewa Apollo, yang juga diasosiasikan dengan musik selain dengan obat-obatan, matahari, kemudaan, pemanah dan ramalan).

Pandemian dan Uranian Venuses = Venus Biasa and Venus Surgawi, i.e. masing-masing, Venus yang dihasilkan dari persatuan antara Jupiter dan Dione, dan diasosiasikan dengan cinta berbentuk fisik; dan, Venus yang berbentuk pembiakan tanpa perkawinan dari penyembelihan Uranus dan diasosiasikan dengan cinta fisiologis.

Dan balasan review~

**Reni-is-ishida: **Of course harus dalem~ :P Makasih udah sering ripiu. AYO BIKIN 10069 LAGI *w*

**Kurea Cavallone: **Iya ini kuapdet. Awas kalo ga ripiu padahal udah promosi di TL juga D8 *plak* Makasih udah ripiu tapinya :D

**CCloveRuki: **Kelemahannya adalah Mukuro, tentu saja. Tuh, Mukuro mati aja sampai nangis ;w; Arigatou ripiunya XD

**RachanYuuHi: ***pasang pose songong* Saya emang hebat *digaplok* Makasih semangatnya dan ripiunya! XDD

Yak! Makasih untuk **CCloveRuki,** **Ileyra, Penguin Hikikomori, Rakafuku, **dan **Reni-is-ishida **yang udah sudi ngefave, juga **Rakafuku, Rst, Reni-is-ishida, Kurea Cavallone, Ileyra, Nakyo Hibasawa, elzazula, rebung-sama, CCloveRuki, **dan **RachanYuuHi** yang udah ngereview. Love you guys a lot XD

Yap, Shara Sherenia pamit dulu. Sampai ketemu di fic lainnya~ /o/


End file.
